


Lentamente

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Consensual Infidelity, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Gay Sirius Black, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Partner Swapping, Promiscuity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, minor Nymphadora Tonks/Fleur Delacour, minor Sirius Black/Bill Weasley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: El matrimonio de Remus y Dora se había estancado, el de Sirius y Marlene siempre había sido por conveniencia, pero lo que les puso fin fue su inevitable fecha de caducidad. Lentamente.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. 1.- El matrimonio conformado por Remus y Dora.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir un fic adulto, tan simple como eso. Con temas incómodos y a veces difíciles como es casarse, aburrirse, experimentar... Sin tapujos voy a decir que es una lectura +18, no sólo por los temas de sexo, sino porque creo que hace falta criterio para entender que la vida, sobre todo la vida en pareja, puede llegar a tener un periodo de florecimiento y luego morir.   
> ¿Qué pueden encontrar aquí y que vale la pena mencionar? Infidelidad consensual. Mención a prácticas sexuales poco tradicionales. Angst, mucho angst. Más que nada, un final que no es mi típico cuento de hadas de "y todos vivieron felices" porque eso rara vez aplica. Peeero, yo sigo creyendo en el amor y creo que el Wolfstar es lo mejor, así que con eso en mente las invito a leer y a disfrutar de esta lectura.

_And I can't stop myself from falling down._

_Could you find a way to let me down slowly?_

_A little sympathy, I hope you can show me_

_If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_

_If you're leaving baby let me down slowly._

_Alec Benjamin - Let Me Down Slowly || https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50VNCymT-Cs_

**1.- El matrimonio conformado por Remus y Dora.**

Los indicios habían estado ahí pero Remus eligió ignorarlos.

Pequeñas señales como morirse de celos cuando su mejor amigo de la primaria resultó no ser recíproco, el extraño cosquilleo cuando el hermano de mamá estuvo de visita y lo sorprendió cambiándose de ropa y mostrando aquel pecho tan velludo, y luego cuando empezó a masturbarse utilizando la sección de ropa interior de un catálogo que recibían a domicilio y sus ojos iban y venían entre la página que contenía mujeres en bragas y sostén y los hombres en bóxers.

En sus años escolares habría sido incluso más fácil asumirlo por la gran cantidad de pruebas con las que Remus se hizo. Tales como tener un crush con su profesor de historia, excepto que él lo justificó como aprecio por el hombre, por su inteligencia... y el hoyuelo que se le formaba al sonreír antes de declarar que la respuesta a su pregunta había sido la correcta. O los vistazos que daba a sus compañeros después de la hora de deportes y que le obligaban a ir despacio por las reacciones físicas de su cuerpo... pero que seguro no eran nada porque no podía ser excitación, sino simple admiración. O la memorable ocasión en la que durante una asamblea sonó la alarma de incendios y el director les pidió marchar en orden y tomados de la mano. Al final resultó ser un simulacro para comprobar qué tan preparados estaban los alumnos para una situación como esa, pero Remus jamás olvidó tanto el contacto de Jenna Perkins en su mano derecha como el de Elliot Batch en su izquierda.

Al ir creciendo, Remus hizo lo posible por suprimir aquellos pensamientos lo mejor posible, y al menos tuvo de su parte el hecho de que si bien los miembros de su mismo sexo le resultaban atractivos, también lo eran los de su sexo opuesto.

Remus perdió la virginidad con una chica a los quince años, y si bien la experiencia nunca pudo catalogarse como memorable debido a la torpeza de sus actos (por poco se había equivocado de agujero al desesperarse por no encontrarlo en la oscuridad) y la sordidez del lugar (las escaleras de servicio en una fiesta a la que había asistido casi por obligación a encajar), al menos sí lo sirvió como confirmación de que no era marica.

Entre su círculo de amistades durante esos años de colegio, ser marica era lo peor de lo peor, y entre cuchicheos se decía quién lo era y quién no, por lo tanto, a quién se debía evitar y con quién valía la pena juntarse, y por su cuenta se aseguró Remus de pertenecer siempre a la segunda lista sin importar cuánto le costara.

En sus años de universidad fue cuando Remus pudo apartarse de aquellas ideologías por las que se podía recibir una paliza en el patio del colegio, y descubrió que ser gay no era algo sucio ni motivo de avergonzarse cuando conoció a un par de amigos que lo eran. De la represión de sus años escolares aprendió Remus que el mundo no era un sitio en blanco y negro, y que los tiempos estaban cambiando.

Y por fin, tras escucharlo como algo que le ocurría a los demás, Remus asumió que no había nado malo con él, que sólo era bisexual y no había mucho más por decir.

Sin embargo, a pesar del ambiente de libertad que se respiraba en Londres a diferencia de su natal Gales, de que ya era un adulto responsable de sus acciones, y de verse rodeado de un entorno en donde ninguno de sus amigos pestañearía de sorpresa si de buenas a primeras decidía empezar una relación con un hombre, Remus lo mantuvo en secreto.

A su modo de verlo, que fuera bisexual no tendría por qué implicar que debía actuar bajo esos impulsos sólo porque podía y quería hacerlo, y tras asumirlo lo volvió a ocultar en lo más hondo de su ser para una próxima vida.

Una siguiente vez que él esperaba no tener que lidiar.

Remus conoció a Dora en su último año de universidad, cuando él ya estaba haciendo prácticas en la biblioteca que le había sido asignado y ella estaba ahí buscando información de un tema que vendría en su próximo examen. El clic entre ellos dos había sido instantáneo, y aunque el primer contacto incluyó a Dora derribando un carrito de libros y a Remus aterrorizado de que el ruido atrajera a un supervisor que le riñera a él y la expulsara a ella, al final había sido como un cliché digno de película cuando juntos recogieron los libros e intercambiaron los números con planes de tener una cita durante la semana.

Los siguientes tres años de su vida ellos dos se volvieron inseparables.

Remus terminó su licenciatura en Biblioteconomía y consiguió un empleo que puso fin a sus años de estudiante pobre en la gran urbe. Dora por su cuenta estaba estudiando para ser policía, y a pesar de estar a punto de reprobar el examen físico (no por falta de condición, sino de coordinación) se graduó con honores de su promoción.

Para entonces ya vivían juntos, y no se demoraron demasiado en hablar de matrimonio.

Remus conoció a los Tonks y aunque en un inicio hubo reticencias de su parte porque Dora era su única hija y estaba en su naturaleza protegerla, después no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en su relación. Por el contrario, al conocer Dora a los Lupin se volvió ella motivo de alegría, y tanto Hope como Lyall no pararon de molestar a Remus con el anillo de la bisabuela para que tomara una decisión.

Por acuerdo mutuo, Remus y Dora decidieron esperar un par de años más. Avanzar en sus respectivas carreras, establecerse bien en Londres, disfrutar un poco de la vida viajando a sus anchas, y no ceder sólo porque sus padres consideraban que estaban en la edad perfecta para atar el lazo y empezar a tener hijos como si su única obligación en la vida fuera hacerlos abuelos y continuar su descendencia de sangre.

Esos fueron los mejores años de su relación, y creyendo que podrían replicarlos después, justo antes de cumplir treinta sorprendió Dora a Remus con el anillo de su bisabuela en el dedo y preguntando si podía utilizarlo.

—¿Quieres...? —Preguntó Remus, con el resto de las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

—Si lo pienso demasiado, no sé... Pero ya tenemos juntos siete años, y se supone que las parejas que cruzan esa marca tienen mejores pronósticos —dijo Dora, dándole vueltas al anillo que le había quedado a la perfección en su dedo anular—. Yo quiero si tú quieres.

«Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti», pensó Remus, que con todo, la abrazó y la besó.

No fue más que un ‘sí’ tácito, y quizá por ello, una señal de lo que estaba por venirse.

Remus y Dora se casaron al año siguiente, y dos años después nació Teddy.

La vida les sonreía con un hogar, un hijo, empleos en los que eran felices y una armonía de pareja que nadie más en su círculo de amistades podía emular, hasta que Dora soltó la bomba.

—¿Estás molesto? —Preguntó de improviso una noche en la que ya se habían retirado a dormir. Teddy dormía en la habitación de al lado, y por una vez su monitor de bebé no traía consigo el ruido de su llanto intermitente porque le estaban saliendo los primeros dientes y sufría por ello.

Ya con los ojos cerrados y dispuesto a perderse en el alivio de la inconsciencia, Remus preguntó: —¿De qué hablas?

—Porque en todos estos meses tú y yo no... Ya sabes —susurró Dora, abordando un tema que se había vuelto complicado en su vida matrimonial.

Si bien Teddy era la luz de sus días y no cambiaría su presencia en sus vidas ni por su peso en oro, ni el embarazo ni esos primeros meses habían sido fáciles para todos los involucrados.

Dora había pasado por todos los malestares habidos y por haber de un embarazo, si no es que descubrió más para agregar a la lista. El primer trimestre había estado plagado de náuseas y vómito, el segundo con agresivos cambios de humor, y el tercero repleto de cansancio, llanto y somnolencia. Remus nunca se lo había echado en cara, y por el contrario, había tolerado cada momento con calma, nunca sin perder la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Y Dora estaba agradecida por ello, claro que sí, pero también preocupada, porque luego de nueve meses de embarazo y ahora casi un año de vida de Teddy, ni ella ni Remus habían retomado su vida sexual a como era antes de que todo eso comenzara.

Cierto era que de vez en cuando Dora lo sorprendía introduciéndose bajo las mantas para una rápida felación, y Remus le ayudaba acariciándole los pechos cuando ella no podía dormir y decidía que un orgasmo era su mejor solución, pero... Algo crucial faltaba.

—Ah, eso —murmuró Remus con somnolencia y sin el mismo tono angustiado con el que Dora trataba el tema—. No pasa nada.

—¿No te preocupa?

—No. Leí en algún lado que es normal en padres primerizos. Ya pasará —dijo Remus, que extendió su brazo y se lo echó encima por el estómago—. No es para tanto.

—Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto —murmuró Dora, pegándose a Remus porque incluso aquel contacto lo echaba de menos—. Probar posturas nuevas, o asesorarnos con un porno... ¿Hay algo que despierte tu curiosidad? Porque podríamos intentarlo... No me importaría siempre y cuando los dos estemos de acuerdo.

—Ahora mismo la única fantasía que tengo de la cama es dormir ocho horas —dijo Remus apenas moviendo los labios, el cuerpo laxo y abandonado al cansancio. Desventajas de tener un niño pequeño y empleos de tiempo completo.

—Hablo en serio, Remus —le riñó Dora, pero su esposo ya se había quedado dormido.

Y a diferencia de él, Dora se pasó las siguientes horas dándole vueltas al asunto.

Dora destapó por su cuenta la metafórica caja de Pandora al espiar en el portátil de Remus el porno que éste miraba a escondidas y descubrir en su lista de favoritos dos tendencias que de pronto le abrieron los ojos: Tríos (pero en lugar del usual escenario de dos chicas atendiendo a un chico, más bien se topó con una mujer y dos hombres, siendo estos últimos dos bisexuales y sin inconvenientes en demostrarlo) y cuckold (para lo cual Dora tuvo que leer al respecto luego de toparse con un video que la perturbó cuando simplemente se trató de porno gay con la supuesta esposa de uno de ellos masturbándose a su lado).

De hecho, Dora requirió de semanas para informarse y reunir valor, y cuando lo consiguió, Remus por poco dejó caer a Teddy.

En una noche de sábado de las que ahora eran habituales por ser padres, se habían contentado con ponerse los pijamas temprano, poner alguna película ligera de fondo, y holgazanear en el sofá mientras se turnaban el cuidado de Teddy. Con el bebé a punto de cumplir un año, ya no era la criatura que sólo dormía, comía y ensuciaba pañales sin parar, pero también tenía el inconveniente de requerir de toda su atención, especialmente desde que había aprendido a gatear y no había espacio que no le gustara explorar sin importarle el peligro que pudiera suponerle.

Así que con Teddy en brazos y alimentándolo con un biberón, Remus tuvo una reacción de catatonia que casi terminó con su hijo en el suelo cuando Dora abordó el tema que le había estado carcomiendo sin parar desde meses atrás.

—So... Por accidente encontré en tu portátil tus videos porno favoritos y-... —Con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente frente a ella, Dora le dedicó una mirada a su esposo y se alarmó—. ¡Remus, el bebé!

Remus alcanzó a sujetar a Teddy antes de que el bebé se deslizara fuera de su agarre, pero más allá de eso su apostura continuó igual que la de una estatua.

El silencio se extendió como gas paralizador entre los dos, y por segunda ocasión fue Dora quien tomó las riendas de la conversación.

—No siento miedo, o asco, o... Lo que sea. Es sólo curiosidad, porque... —Bajo la presión de sus manos, sus nudillos empezaron a tronar uno a uno como ramas secas—. Bueno, porque obviamente tú también has tenido esa misma curiosidad y... ¿Podrías llamarlo interés? —Una larga pausa—. Remus...

Sin soltar a Teddy, que chupaba su biberón con fruición, Remus hundió el mentón en el pecho.

—¿Cómo puede alguien por accidente encontrar videos porno en la computadora personal de otra persona? —Preguntó con voz ronca y apenas moviendo los labios.

—Vale, estaba ahí husmeando y... y... ¡No me importa, sabes! —Exclamó Dora con un cierto histerismo patente en la voz—. Me refiero al contenido, no a la parte de ser una entrometida, porque sé que lo fui y lo siento mucho, pero tenía que estar segura que...

Con un nudo en la garganta, Dora calló. En otras circunstancias, Remus no habría hesitado en consolarla, en asegurarse que no había ninguna clase de problema entre ellos dos, pero con la confianza rota, cada uno permaneció en su extremo del sillón y el único ruido que se escuchó por largos minutos fue el de Teddy succionando su biberón y el televisor de fondo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pidió Dora al cabo de una larga espera, luego de con nerviosismo arrancarse de cuajo la cutícula de al menos tres uñas—. Sé que hice mal y lo siento. No debería haber utilizado tu contraseña personal para algo tan inapropiado, pero quería, uhm, inspiración.

—¿Inspiración? —Repitió Remus.

—Oh, lo... usual, supongo. Lo que yo _creí_ que era lo usual —masculló Dora, y arremetió contra una cuarta cutícula—. Ropa de colegiala, bailes sensuales, quizá un par de nalgadas, y en lugar de eso...

«En lugar de eso descubriste mi gran secreto», pensó Remus, que se había mantenido a la defensiva porque casi podía visualizar el curso de su conversación. Dora lo confrontaría, lo obligaría a admitir que su atracción por su mismo sexo no era un asunto pasajero y después... Bien podría despedirse de su hogar, de su familia y sobre todo de Teddy, porque cualquiera podía ser tolerante con la sexualidad de una tercera persona, pero no si dicha persona era tu esposo y padre de tu hijo.

—Me gustaría entender... —Dijo Dora, y sus palabras sacaron a Remus del abismo oscuro en el que se había recluido por voluntad propia.

—No sé si pueda ser capaz de explicarlo —balbuceó Remus sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Teddy. Sus ojos adormecidos tan parecidos a los suyos, ojos que tal vez en la vida adulta lo juzgarían por ser quien no podía evitar ser—. Ni yo mismo lo sé con certeza.

Dora atacó el asunto directo a la raíz. —Pero eres bisexual, ¿correcto?

Con el corazón encogido en el pecho y jugándoselo todo, Remus asintió, y por primera vez en su vida lo admitió para sí y para el mundo en voz alta.

—Sí, lo soy.

El resto, por extraño que fuera, le resultó más fácil de verbalizar.

Las negociaciones se prolongaron por meses sin parar.

Después de esa primera noche en la que Remus utilizó a Teddy como escudo mientras Dora lo acribillaba con toda clase de preguntas acerca de su experiencia con hombres (ninguna, a menos que contara sus vívidas fantasías y el porno que ocasionalmente consumía cuando la culpa no era demasiada), sus preferencias (una marcada predilección por hombres altos y de cabello oscuro, del tipo rebelde que contrastaran con él y su papel de bibliotecario sumiso), posibles escenarios (nada demasiado pervertido, si acaso porque lo más lejos que había experimentado consigo mismo eran dos dedos en la ducha) y la posibilidad de intentarlo al menos una vez para sacarlo de su sistema (a lo cual Remus se negó categóricamente y no quiso hablar más del tema), su matrimonio tomó un giro que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Contra todo temor y pronóstico que pudiera haber hecho antes de que su secreto saliera a la luz, Remus se vio asaltado por Dora en los momentos más cotidianos de su día a día, a veces en el automóvil de camino a la guardería, otras en la fila del supermercado, en las más memorables, en su cama ya tarde en la noche cuando ella se pegaba a su costado, y con voz sobrecogida de una extraña excitación le preguntaba una vez más acerca de qué le interesaba de esos videos.

Remus los había borrado de su lista de favoritos, por supuesto, y había eliminado su cuenta en la página, pero de poco le había servido cuando Dora acudió una noche a la cama con la suya y le hizo acompañarla mientras ella por su cuenta inspeccionaba videos categorizados como ‘bisexual threesome mmf’ y le pedía su opinión.

—¿Crees que realmente sea la primera vez que este hombre hace anal frente a su esposa? —Preguntó Dora en una memorable ocasión, e hizo a Remus cuestionarse si se ahorraba mayor bochorno ahogándose a sí mismo con la almohada o a ella primero—. Porque parece demasiado experto en esto de recibir... Mira cómo mueve las caderas y sólo lo... toma. Ni yo podría hacerlo con tanta naturalidad...

—¿Podríamos no hablar de esto? —Farfulló Remus, arrebujándose más con las mantas y rogando por paz, pero Dora no iba a ser tan fácil de convencer, y lo demostró al acostarse a su lado y alinear la pantalla del monitor para que Remus tuviera una vista privilegiada del video.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad...

—Dora...

—Es una simple pregunta.

—Por favor...

—¿Cuál de los dos te gustaría ser? —Presionó Dora, y el ruido de gemidos y piel golpeando piel resonó como nunca en su habitación a través de las bocinas—. ¿El activo o el pasivo? No es una pregunta difícil, y me ayudaría a entenderte un poco más.

—Ambos. ¿Contenta?

Dispuesto a enfrentarse a su esposa si la respuesta terminaba por desencadenar en ella una reacción en su contra, Remus permaneció tenso mientras Dora se abrazaba a él y le besaba sin parar cualquier porción de piel que encontraba a su alcance.

—Mmm, ¿en serio?

—Puedes apostar que sí —gruñó Remus, confundido por la aparente alegría con la que Dora había recibido su admisión.

—Cuéntame más —pidió ella, palmeando el frente de sus pijamas, donde tanto Dora como Remus se asombraron por razones diferentes al encontrar una erección.

Ella porque ya se había dado por vencida después de muchos meses, y él porque a Dora no le importara que no fuera por causa suya, sino como efecto secundario del video y su charla.

—Quiero escucharlo todo —pidió Dora, que sin importarle su portátil en precario equilibrio al borde de la cama, empujó a Remus sobre su espalda, le bajó los pantalones del pijama a medio muslo, y se sentó ahorcajas encima de él.

Su erección la penetró de una estocada, y aunque en apariencia el gemido fue compartido, cada uno tenía en su cabeza ideas diferentes: Dora, un plan; Remus, un rostro que no era el suyo.

Remus hizo concesiones por el bien de su vida sexual con Dora, como abrirse con ella y explicar la naturaleza de sus fantasías, lo que derivó en la compra de un televisor para su alcoba y que se dedicaran a copiar lo visto en un video porno. Dora también puso de su parte al explorar con él diferentes intereses que pudiera tener en nuevas prácticas, y con las orejas ardiendo de vergüenza porque ni siquiera ante sí mismo había admitido qué yacía en la base de su deseo sexual, Remus le habló (o mejor dicho, le mostró) la clase de actividades que escondía en lo más recóndito de su mente.

A favor de Dora quedó el decirse que no se escandalizó en lo absoluto. Mientras arrancaba una a una aquellas confesiones de Remus, no se cortó en buscar los medios para hacerlas realidad, como ocurrió a lo largo del siguiente año de su vida.

Con Teddy demasiado pequeño como para entender las charlas de adulto en las que sus padres podrían enfrascarse sin demasiado pudor a la hora del desayuno o mientras jugaban con él en la alfombra del estudio, Dora obligó a Remus reflexionar sobre sus fantasías, y juntos las fueron llevando a cabo una tras otra a su ritmo y sin prisas.

Un tanto inseguro por el papel casi pasivo que él jugaba en su recién descubierta vida sexual con Dora, Remus se opuso primero y después no tanto cuando su esposa accedió a sus fantasías más inocentes (como durante una mamada bajar más y más siguiendo la línea de sus testículos hasta dar con su ano y estimularlo primero con la lengua y los labios, y después con el uso de uno hasta tres dedos) y otras que no lo fueron tanto...

Fue por cuenta de Dora que juntos eligieron un dildo por internet para experimentar por su cuenta, y tarea de Remus el familiarizarse con aquella pieza de silicón antes de incluirla en sus actividades de cama como una pieza central para su satisfacción.

Ese dildo fue el primero pero no el último de una colección que comenzó a crecer con el tiempo, y que tanto Dora como Remus gustosos incorporaron a la privacidad de su cama. Dora además descubrió en sí una predilección por tener a Remus bajo su control, de manos y rodillas pidiéndole más, y no tardó en embeberse en el poder que su sumisión le producía.

Por su parte, Remus encontró esos años de experimentación como una de las mejores etapas de su matrimonio después de Teddy. Luego del periodo de abstinencia al que se habían visto forzados después del nacimiento de su hijo, el cambio de roles y ritmo favoreció para ellos una subida astronómica en donde el placer obtenido parecía nunca tener fin, pero...

Como suele suceder en esos casos: Lo que sube, forzosamente tiene que bajar.

Nuevamente fue Dora la que hizo la proposición.

Después de varios años y ahora con Teddy en el kindergarten, su relación había vuelto a estancarse tras puertas cerradas. Luego de un periodo de bonanza que parecía no haber tenido final y en donde su máxima de placer lo había dominado todo, ahora apenas si se compenetraban en esa área. El interés de Remus decayó primero, seguido del de Dora, y por último se sentaron a charlar y acordaron que la rutina los estaba matando.

—Era más fácil cuando Teddy estaba pequeño y no teníamos que cuidarnos de que nos escuchara tras puertas cerradas —lo comentó Dora en una ocasión que ella y Remus salieran al parque con su pequeño hijo para despejarse, y de paso tener la certeza de que esa conversación no llegaría a sus oídos si estaba absorto jugando con otros críos de su edad en la caja de arena.

—Ya, pero no cambiaría al Teddy que se viste solo y que no es necesario obligarlo a lavarse los dientes cada noche —bromeó Remus, pero a su lado, Dora no rió de su chiste—. ¿Qué pasa?

Dora suspiró. —Pasa que... Hemos vuelto a darnos con pared, ¿no?

—Yo no lo llamaría así —masculló Remus, pero lo cierto es que el término le iba de maravilla.

Sentados en una banca que tenía la vista perfecta de Teddy a una docena de metros de distancia, los suficientes para que el ruido de sus juegos no los interrumpiera pero no tanto para causarles ansiedad si acaso desaparecía de su vista, habían acudido al parque con la finalidad de despejarse por la tarde y quizá charlar de los problemas que nuevamente habían vuelto a sacudir su matrimonio, pero la conversación no estaba saliendo para nada como Remus lo hubiera escogido.

—¿Cómo lo definirías entonces? —Presionó Dora, y con las piernas extendidas frente a sí, cruzó los tobillos y cruzó los brazos como si se cerrara a cualquiera otra alternativa.

—Bueno... —Remus se pasó una mano por la cabeza, y su cabello repleto de rizos le reconfortó—. Un bache, erm, ¿tal vez? Apuesto a que no somos los únicos con este problema. Debe haber miles de parejas en Londres con críos pequeños que no tienen una vida sexual de campeonato. Somos personas reales, después de todo, y esto no es el set de ninguna película porno.

Dora resopló. —Eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero no te preocupa la manera en que...? ¡Oh, vamos! Tú lo has vivido también. Antes apenas podíamos tener las manos para nosotros mismos, y en cambio ahora...

Por inercia, los ojos de Remus siguieron la línea de visión de Dora hacia la caja de arena donde Teddy era el rey entre sus nuevos amigos porque nadie le ganaba en la construcción de castillos. No era nada complicado deducir que para Dora el ‘antes’ al que ella hacía referencia no aludía a nada más que a Teddy. Para ella la frase tácita era ‘antes de Teddy’ y que significaba ‘antes de que nuestra vida sexual se volviera una tarea cuando antes era parte nuestra naturaleza.’

Remus por supuesto no compartía esa opinión con ella. Para él lo lógico era que la edad y el estilo de vida que ahora llevaban influyeran también en lo que podían y querían llevar a cabo en la privacidad de las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio y tras puertas cerradas. Después de todo, ya no eran los críos que se habían conocido en la flor de la vida, y sus trayectorias laborales también habían hecho lo suyo. Ahora que Remus tenía como empleo un puesto elevado en una biblioteca pública con excelentes fondos gubernamentales y privados, y del mismo modo, Dora había ascendido en la cadena de mando hasta hacerse de un nombre en la unidad de crímenes cibernéticos, por lo que era de lo más común que sus horarios se prolongaran a la par de sus nuevas responsabilidad, y que al final del día el cansancio apenas les permitiera más que una cena en familia, convivir un poco con Teddy, entre sí, limpiar y dormir.

Los fines de semana se habían vuelto su momento para atesorar, al menos para Remus con un horario de lunes a viernes, y puede que Dora lo resintiera porque sus obligaciones seguido la obligaban a tomar horas extra en sábado e incluso domingo; genial para la economía, pero terrible para su familia cuando esas jornadas extendidas se prolongaban semana tras semana hasta sumar un mes y luego más.

Remus no se lo tomaba en contra, eso sí. Él estaba consciente de que su caso no era diferente al de otras parejas en sus treinta y con niños pequeños. Conversarlo con su colega Peter se lo había confirmado así cuando éste le habló de cómo Mary y él balanceaban su vida personal y laboral por el bien de sus mellizas, pero a ratos Remus tenía la impresión de ser el único en su relación que lo pensaba así. Dora tendía más a buscar soluciones para los problemas que él ni siquiera consideraba tan terminantes, y aunque seguro podía agradecerla a ella que su matrimonio tuviera esa fortaleza que a veces podía encontrar faltante en otras parejas, a ratos también la agobiaba su insistencia por buscar áreas de oportunidad y ponerse pesada cuando creía que tenía la razón al respecto.

Era, a la vez que una bendición, también una maldición integrada que en momentos como ese le hacía desear no tener que rebuscar en su relación por hilos sueltos de los que tirar.

—Estaba pensando... —Dijo Dora como si de pronto se le hubiera venido a la mente, pero Remus sabía mejor porque ya había encontrado en el historial de su computadora lo que ella había investigado por su cuenta y se tensó en el acto—. ¿Qué tan abierto estarías a la posibilidad de-...?

—No —le interrumpió Remus con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en todo el pecho y bombeando sangre de manera dolorosa a sus extremidades. Con las manos hasta entonces sobre sus muslos, Remus las cerró en puños y apretó con fuerza suficiente para clavarse las uñas en la parte carnosa.

—Ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte... —Dijo Dora con voz neutral, pero era una pantalla. Con toda certeza, ella ya estaba al tanto de lo que Remus podía sospechar de sus planes y no estaba dispuesta a cejar en su empeño porque creía estar en lo correcto. Así era ella, y así era siempre.

—¿Podríamos no hablar de esto aquí? —Masculló Remus apenas moviendo los labios, aunque la oración completa era “ni aquí, ni ahora, ni nunca, por favor”, pero sabía que sería en vano. Una vez que Dora tomaba una resolución, era casi imposible disuadirla de algo más.

—¿Por qué? —Presionó Dora—. Pensé que podría ser algo que nos gustara a los dos... A ti sobre todo.

«Porque no está en mis planes serte infiel», pensó Remus con amargura, «ni siquiera con tu permiso explícito», pero era casi imposible articularlo cuando sus ojos no abandonaban a Teddy en la caja de arena y pasándosela genial a desconocimiento de la dura prueba por la que sus padres estaban pasando a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él.

La verdad es que Remus apenas había podido creerlo cuando en la pantalla del portátil que tenían en casa y compartían, Dora había dejado información explícita acerca de los clubes de intercambio de parejas que se encontraban a su disposición. Peor incluso había sido encontrar en una libreta varias anotaciones suyas que eran de lo más prácticas y por lo tanto inverosímiles, como precios de anualidad por la exclusividad de pertenencia y nombres de clínicas médicas porque al parecer era un requisito indispensable presentarse con un certificado de absoluta salud.

Remus se había sentido consternado, y también intrigado... Pero había suprimido ese segundo sentimiento hasta un pequeño punto debajo de la planta de sus pies y se había concentrado en la indignación de la prueba más fehaciente a su alcance de cómo Dora estaba llevando a cabo planes de los cuales sólo pretendía informarle cuando el punto de decisión ya había quedado muy atrás.

—Dora...

—Sé que viste mi cuaderno y sé que revisaste esas páginas —volvió Dora a la carga, y Remus bajó el torso para apoyar los brazos en los muslos y colgó la cabeza. Entre sus piernas, buscó la distracción de una línea de hormigas, que ajenas al mundo humano y que nada tenían que ver con su previsión de buscar migas de pan para el invierno, continuaban en línea recta sin verse afectadas—. ¿Por qué no-...?

—¡Porque no! —Siseó Remus, que ni siquiera quería escuchar a Dora lanzar la proposición, mucho menos tratar de convencerlo con toda clase de argumentos estudiados de antemano—. ¡Por Diox santo, Dora!

—¡¿Qué?! —Se exaltó ella, y una anciana que por casualidad estaba caminando cerca en aquella porción del parque les dirigió una mirada furtiva antes de apresurar el paso—. No recuerdo que antes fueras tan mojigato, no cuando yo tenía mi-...

—Por favor —le imploró Remus, que ya no encontraba cómo ponerle fin a esa conversación—. No sigas.

—Es una fantasía tuya —dijo Dora—, y de lo más común. Lo vi en esos videos...

—Esos eran tríos, Dora —dijo Remus con el cuerpo tenso—, y lo que tu propones...

—Sólo pensé que sería el mejor sitio para buscar a una persona interesada en, uhm, unírsenos —dijo ella, por primera vez demostrando inseguridad en su propuesta al mordisquearse el labio inferior antes de proseguir—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que incluir a un tercero implica?

—No, pero seguro tú me podrás ilustrar —ironizó Remus.

—Sería una locura invitar a cualquiera de mis amistades o de las tuyas —prosiguió Dora—, y publicar un anuncio buscando esa clase de compañía es... impensable. Pero esos clubs de intercambio de parejas...

Remus soltó una maldición entre dientes, pero Dora no se dejó amedrentar.

—Sólo digo que podría ser una opción. Es limpio, es seguro, es discreto. Es un poco caro, pero por lo que leí es una opción para personas como nosotros. Y estaría dispuesta a cumplir una más de tus fantasías...

Remus estuvo a punto de replicar que en primer lugar él nunca se lo había pedido, pero entonces Teddy apareció llorando frente a ellos con arena en la ropa y el cabello porque otro crío le había vaciado una cubeta encima. Sin pensar en el estado de su ropa, Remus lo abrazó y lo consoló.

—No pasa nada, Teddy, todo está bien —dijo contra su cabeza repleta de rizos idénticos a los suyos, y mientras lo hacía y evitaba mirar a Dora, Remus no pudo evitar pensar si esas palabras no eran para su hijo, sino para sí mismo.

Pero esa clase de consuelo, concluyó él, de poco le iba servir...

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- El acuerdo conveniente entre Sirius y Marlene.

**2.- El acuerdo conveniente entre Sirius y Marlene.**

La B de los Black también se sostenía por la aparente bisexualidad de todo sus miembros.

Sirius lo había aprendido así desde la más tierna infancia, igual que había asumido que no era un asunto del que se hablara en voz alta fuera o dentro de los límites de Grimmauld Place, como ocurrió cuando de pequeño le preguntó a Madre si podía llamar con el apelativo de ‘tía’ a la mujer que la visitaba dos veces por semana en el estudio que él y Regulus tenían prohibido entrar, y a cambio había recibido una bofetada en el rostro que lo dolió más en el orgullo que por los anillos que le hicieron laceraciones en la mejilla.

Tras aprender su lección en materia de discreción, Sirius no tuvo inconveniente en ponerla en práctica, y los primeros años de su vida transcurrieron sin que él o su hermano Regulus movieran una pestaña mientras un incontable número de personas pasaban por las puertas traseras de su casa familiar y entraban y salían de sus vidas sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera adivinar con certeza a cuál de sus progenitores venían a visitar.

Esa clase de libertad y ejemplo fue lo que puso en aprietos a Sirius cuando al marcharse a Hogwarts para estudiar igual que lo habían hecho todos los miembros de su familia antes que él no tuvo reparados en declarar que sí, Emmeline Vance era la chica más linda de su curso, pero que por otra parte, Evan Rosier era el chico más atractivo y buena competencia. Su comentario le valió miradas confusas entre sus compañeros, y problemas con alumnos mayores de su casa, pero lo peor fue cuando su prima Bellatrix, mayor que él por varios años, le hizo saber con la misma delicadeza que Madre alguna vez utilizó con él, que esos asuntos eran exclusivamente para llevarse a cabo con discreción, y que en caso de infringir esa regla, estaba ella en su derecho de hacérselo pagar por las malas.

A sabiendas de lo que su queridísima prima podía ser capaz porque ya lo había vivido con anterioridad (y asiduidad) en casa, Sirius se guardó su opinión por gran parte de los cotilleos románticos que circulaban entre el alumnado cuando se hablaba de quién le gustaba a quién durante sus primeros años, o quién se lo hacía con quién conforme fueron haciéndose mayores...

Sirius fue uno de los primeros en perder la virginidad en su curso. Si acaso porque la precocidad de su naturaleza y el haber estado sobreexpuesto al sexo desde la más tierna infancia le hizo creer que era normal con doce años unirse a un alumno de dieciséis en su dormitorio y repetir lo que había visto hacer a través de la perilla de la puerta a Padre con uno de sus tantos chicos anónimos.

El acto en sí fue intrascendental para Sirius, pero el tener para después alguien que lo abrazara, y con sagacidad (eso lo razonaría muchos años después) le convenciera de mantener lo que habían hecho en secreto, lo convirtió en un instante especial que después buscó replicar.

Por supuesto, ‘secreto’ en Hogwarts era la clave para compartirlo entre todo el alumnado, y con toda la intencionalidad esconderlo del profesorado.

De esa manera se vio envuelto Sirius en círculos populares con alumnos de cursos superiores, donde más veces que no terminaba sentado en la pierna de uno de ellos como objeto de posesión, y más tarde en la noche de rodillas y poniendo en práctica lo aprendido.

Con esa misma ligereza que el resto de su familia para tratar el tema del sexo, Sirius sólo reparó en la peculiaridad de su promiscuidad cuando cerca de los quince Regulus se lo hizo notar.

—¿Alguna vez te has acostado con una chica? —Le preguntó su hermano, quien al contrario que él prefería distanciarse completamente del estandarte familiar que no tenía límites para sus apetitos carnales, y en su lugar obtenía su dosis a través de los relatos sin censura que Sirius le proveía.

Sirius se rascó la nariz, y le confirmó a Regulus lo que ya éste sospechaba. —No.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Al menos le has metido mano a una?

—No.

—¿Y besado?

Sirius resopló. —Sabes bien que no, Reg. Tú y todo Hogwarts estarían ya enterados si así fuera ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—¿No serás...? —Aventuró Regulus una conjetura al aire, pero calló en el acto al reconsiderar mejor si era prudente hacer a Sirius partícipe de su propia condición.

Al fin y al cabo, la bisexualidad en la casa Black era tolerada dentro de los límites de la discreción, y no había nadie en su familia que hubiera osado desafiar los designios de un matrimonio concertado con la finalidad de crear alianzas entre otros de su misma estirpe, pero rebelde como sólo su proscrito tío Alphard podía ser, Sirius era capaz de romper esa precaria alianza y poner fin a una tradición que databa de muchas generaciones de miembros Black atrás.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —Fue la respuesta típica de Sirius, que sólo entonces le dedicó la atención que merecía al tema y decidió por su cuenta investigar.

Porque como Slytherin no tenía confianza ni en sí mismo o de su sombra, mucho menos sus compañeros de casa, Sirius se fió de uno de los pocos amigos reales que había hecho en Hogwarts, y que para gran inri de sus padres era de Gryffindor y perteneciente a la casa de los Potter. Su nombre era James, y de paso era una de las pocas personas en las que Sirius jamás intentaría ninguna clase de avances; en primera porque lo consideraba un amigo de verdad, el único, y en segunda, porque James estaba irremediablemente enamorado de una pelirroja de su curso y Sirius respetaba eso.

James como siempre dio la solución práctica. —Prueba a salir con una chica.

—No es tan fácil llevarlas a los armarios de las escobas para un magreo, Potter —señaló Sirius el fallo de su recomendación, y James le reprendió con un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Idiota —le riñó James—, yo hablaba de una cita, no de... lo que sea que hagas en medio de las fregonas con tus conquistas.

Sirius omitió el hecho de que lo mejor que sabía era colocarse de rodillas, hacer a un lado su cabello largo y abrir la boca, y en su lugar tomó nota.

No mucho más tarde ese mismo día se agenció para sí una cita con Marlene McKinnon, que por casualidad era la mejor amiga de la pelirroja por la que James perdía sus horas de sueño, y aunque la cita cumplió todos los requisitos para ser considerada como tal (Sirius tomó su mano, se mostró caballeroso, pagó sus consumiciones en la cafetería y al despedirse de ella en su dormitorio la besó en los labios), los dos acordaron que había sido un fracaso.

—Eres... gay, Sirius? —Preguntó Marlene antes de despedirse, y con un suspiro éste asintió—. Ya.

—Lo siento. Creo que acabo de comprobarlo. No lo tomes a mal...

—Para nada —replicó Marlene, haciendo gala del excelente sentido de humor que toda la tarde había mantenido a flote su conversación—. Yo también salí en esta cita con intenciones de comprobar algo por mí misma y... ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? —Marlene no esperó—. Yo también soy gay. Lesbiana, pues.

—Oh.

—Ese beso me lo confirmó.

—¿Lo... siento?

—No lo sientas —le chanceó Marlene, dándole un empujoncito en el hombro—. Sirvió a su propósito. Erm, ¿pero podrías guardarlo en secreto? Yo todavía no estoy lista para contárselo a nadie más y...

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Y a cambio yo haré lo mismo por ti.

—Gracias —dijo Sirius, aunque por dentro pensó que en realidad no era necesario cuando ya un buen número del alumnado había conocido el calor de su cuerpo.

Y pese a que como novios no eran compatibles, Sirius y Marlene quedaron como amigos.

Sirius finalizó su educación en Hogwarts y aceptó la plaza que sus padres habían dispuesto para él en el King’s College como estudiante de Economía. En realidad, Sirius ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de continuar con una educación superior porque los negocios Black los llevaba una junta directiva que velaba por sus intereses y su único trabajo real era estampar su firma aquí y allá un par de veces al año para asegurarse de que todo continuara marchando como era debido.

No, la razón por la que Sirius escogió para sí proseguir sus estudios con una licenciatura fue porque apenas graduarse de Hogwarts Madre le presentó una lista de posibles candidatas para matrimonio y le exigió tomar a una como novia para un compromiso largo que después se convertiría en boda y con ello en una alianza entre familias.

—Nunca se es demasiado temprano para empezar —dijo Madre al pasar las hojas de la gruesa carpeta que alguien había compilado para ella y en donde podían verse fotografías y descripciones como si el puesto a cumplir fuera el de un empleo que cualquiera pudiera cumplir siempre y cuando tuviera los requerimientos mínimos para aprobar—. Aunque en tu caso me atrevería a pensar que vamos con retraso...

Así que Sirius había optado por la vía larga, retrasar ese matrimonio lo más posible con cuatro años más de educación mientras pensaba en un plan que le permitiera posponerlo indefinidamente.

Claro, no contaba con que esa misma terquedad que había demostrado desde pequeño fuera una herencia que corriera por línea materna (a su favor estaba el hecho de que sus padres eran ambos Black y primos en segundo grado así que poco importaba el parentesco final), así que a la mitad de sus estudios volvió Sirius a acudir con James por ayuda y éste le dio la solución perfecta a sus problemas.

—¿Recuerdas a Marlene McKinnon?

Sirius asintió, e hizo memoria de la buena de la Marlene, que al igual que él había tenido una fama que le precediera en sus años por Hogwarts, pues ahí donde habían sido pocos los chicos que no pasaran por el conteo de Sirius, lo mismo podía decirse de las chicas de Marlene. Con la graduación había llegado la separación, y hasta donde sabía Sirius, Marlene se había marchado a los Estados Unidos a estudiar, pero al parecer estaba de regreso en Londres.

—A sus padres no les agradó saber que en New York tenía una novia y le cortaron los fondos —dijo James con un suspiro—. Yo estaba con Lily cuando se lo contó, y está devastada. Ahora necesita demostrarle a su familia que esas _manías desviadas_ suyas son un asunto pasajero y que no volverán a ocurrir.

Sirius silbó con admiración. —Vaya título...

—Ya los conoces, los McKinnon pueden ser tan retrogradas como muchas otras familias de rancio abolengo.

«Como los Black, y no soy quién para opinar», pensó Sirius, que de pronto tuvo la inspiración para actuar.

—¿Crees que Lily acceda a pasarme el número de Marlene?

James rió entre dientes. —¿Qué, quieres otra cita con ella?

—Oh, Prongs —le llamó Sirius por el viejo apodo que le había dado en el colegio—. Puedes reírte lo que quieras, pero es justamente para eso que la necesito.

Y sin prestar atención a las protestas que después éste hizo, se puso en contacto con Lily (la pelirroja que alguna vez lo hiciera sufrir tanto en el colegio) y puso en marcha su plan.

Marlene no necesitó de la labia y el poder de convencimiento que Sirius había cultivado todos aquellos años como armas de su arsenal. Ella también estaba en un brete mayúsculo con su familia que había descubierto su lesbianismo de la peor manera posible (sus padres habían arribado al departamento que rentaban para ella un lujoso penthouse y la habían encontrado entre las piernas de su ligue en turno practicándole un cunnilingus de campeonato) y necesitaba con urgencia una solución.

Que los McKinnon fueran por igual que los Black una familia con la que convenía asociarse (al menos en el sentido en que sus padres hubieran aprobado), favoreció a que luego de un par de citas falsas Sirius y Marlene pudieran anunciar ante sus progenitores que habían comenzado un noviazgo formal y que de momento querían ir a su ritmo.

Siempre al tanto de las movidas de su hermano, Regulus felicitó a éste con unas palmaditas en el hombro, en tanto que James se mostró alegre porque ahora podían salir con sus chicas en citas dobles, con el beneficio extra de que Lily y Marlene ya eran amigas de mucho tiempo atrás, pero fue precisamente Lily la que más preocupada se mostró por ellos.

Así se lo hizo saber a Sirius en privado.

—No voy a meterme en esto porque sé que Marls y tú lo necesitan, pero... —Dijo Lily con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Tengan cuidado, ¿ok?

—No te preocupes tanto por nosotros —dijo Sirius al abrazarla—. Sabemos cuidarnos, y ahora cuidamos el uno del otro.

Lily correspondió a su abrazo, que incluso si su cabeza apenas le llegaba a las clavículas, la fortaleza que le transmitió a Sirius le dio fuerzas a éste para seguir adelante.

—Entonces nunca dejen de hacerlo.

Y sin querer, selló así su suerte.

Sirius y Marlene se casaron apenas un año después de su graduación.

En realidad, la orden había venido de ambos grupos de padres, pero la decisión había sido totalmente suya cuando en una especie de soborno se presentó la oportunidad de recibir un porcentaje de su herencia para ayudarse a comprar una casa y empezar su vida de casados con el pie derecho.

Por ese entonces Marlene trabajaba como abogada para una de las ramas farmacéuticas que pertenecían a los hospitales privados de su familia, y Sirius se desempeñaba por su cuenta como consultor financiero independiente, así que el dinero no era ninguna clase de problema, pero... La farsa iba viento en popa, ninguno de los dos tenía planes para una relación seria (que no fuera la platónica con el otro), y serviría a sus intereses tener una excusa para contar con su propio espacio y disponer del mismo a su antojo, así que accedieron al capricho y lo volvieron el evento del año.

A diferencia de James y Lily que se habían casado con prisas porque ésta última estaba embarazada y no le importó presentarse frente al juez civil con una barriga de seis meses bajo su vestido blanco corto, Sirius y Marlene cumplieron con el protocolo que se esperaba de ellos con una fastuosa ceremonia, una boda de ensueño, y nupcias que podían competir con aquellas de la realeza. Su rostro apareció en los periódicos al tratarse de los dos herederos de grandes familias, y la especulación acerca de cuándo nacería el próximo vástago que consolidaría esa unión apareció apenas a la mañana siguiente en la portada.

—Será divertido cuando en un par de años nuestros padres empiecen a cuestionar quién de nosotros dos es estéril, ¿no te parece? —Bromeó Marlene a la mañana siguiente de su boda, emergiendo de su habitación al área común donde Sirius ya estaba sentado a la mesa y desayunando.

Así sería la norma en su vida: Espacios en común, habitaciones separadas.

Y a juzgar por el botones que después salió avergonzado de la recámara de Sirius, y la mucama que más tarde hizo lo propio de la de Marlene, camas también.

En una ocasión, alentados por el valor que sólo el alcohol podía proporcionarles, Sirius y Marlene tuvieron sexo. Juntos, vaya la aclaración, el uno con el otro, y resultó ser un asuntó tan fastidioso como ambos habían asumido de antemano. Ni Sirius pudo conservar la erección el tiempo suficiente dentro de ella y acabó masturbándose hasta eyacular sobre la cara interna de su muslo, en tanto que Marlene se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y masculló una palabrota que para nada pertenecía a su repertorio.

—Ouch —se quejó Marlene, abriendo con sus dedos la labia y tocándose en busca de cualquier lesión—. Eso ha sido una idea terrible.

—Por un segundo creí haberme equivocado de agujero —confesó Sirius, que se desplomó desnudo sobre ella sin que el contacto piel contra piel fuera un problema—. Estabas tan seca...

—Ya. Tú eras igual que un tampón el último día de mi menstruación...

Sirius rió su broma, y Marlene agradeció la vuelta de normalidad acariciándole la cabeza con afecto. Quizá no eran una pareja en el término tradicional que de ellos se esperaba. No estaban locamente enamorados el uno por el otro sin importar que a ojos vistas ellos dos compusieran una hermosa dupla capaz de procrear los hijos más bellos, justo como sus padres insistían que sería. Se amaban, sí, pero era un afecto mezclado de una amistad de años, la complicidad de su secreto, y hasta un cierto toque fraternal que hacía aquel burdo intento de sexo un atentado al incesto. Pero se querían, y para algo debía de valer. Podrían estar en una situación mucho peor, sin un aliado, sin un cómplice en aquella charada que mantenían para proteger su libertad, y que en esos momentos habría de resultar mucho más dolorosa de lo que ya era de no ser porque se tenían en uno al otro para salir adelante.

—Estás llorando, Marlene —le hizo saber Sirius a su esposa, y ésta mantuvo la vista clavada en el techo.

—Estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—Oh, ya sabes... Si esto no funcionó, tener hijos será... —Marlene se pausó, y analizó sus propias palabras unos segundos antes de asumir una realidad que hasta entonces había permanecido oculta pero que de pronto ya no podría olvidar jamás—. No quiero hijos.

—¿Lo dices por mí o por el método? Porque todavía quedan todas esas clínicas in vitro, aunque tengo entendido que el esperma sólo necesita llegar al sitio adecuado. Bastaría con una de esas cosas para rellenar a los pavos, ¿recuerdas?, como en aquella película que vimos...

Marlene se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, pero fue honesta. —Supongo que... En la definición más básica del asunto. No quiero hijos y ya. Ser madre no está en mi lista de prioridades.

—¿Porque eres lesbiana?

—Ni idea, sólo no quiero y ya está. Tú eres gay. ¿Quieres hijos?

Fue el turno de Sirius para escudriñar en lo hondo de su alma, pero bastó una simple zambullida en las aguas más superficiales para que una sonrisa aflorara a sus labios y la respuesta apareciera sin problemas.

—Sí. Si quiero hijos.

—Lo siento.

—No lo estés —le abrazó Sirius con fuerza, y Marlene se refugió en la curva de su cuello—. Estamos en el mismo barco, y con hijos o sin ellos, no te dejaré.

—Nuestros padres pondrán el grito en el cielo si cumplimos treinta y los hijos continúan sin llegar...

—Déjalos —dijo Sirius, indiferente al futuro drama que con toda certeza llegaría—. Se lo tienen bien merecido.

Y por lo que era justo, así era.

Por temporadas llegaron a tener Sirius o Marlene amantes de planta. No parejas tal cual, sólo compañía que permanecía más allá de la noche y se quedaba a pasar la temporada, nunca al mismo tiempo, y que invariablemente se marchaba una vez que comprendía la fugacidad de su puesto en sus vidas.

Un par de veces creyó Sirius estar enamorado, pero apenas se cuestionaba si _creía_ o no que lo estaba, se convencía de que no era el caso. Marlene lo había estado de la chica con la que sus padres la sorprendieron en cama, y ella le explicó que el amor se sentía, no se racionalizaba, y que cuando por fin estuviera enamorado lo _sabría_ sin más.

—¿Te das cuenta que estoy por cumplir treinta, correcto? —Le chanceó Sirius cuando Marlene se lo explicó en términos tan simples, y por si acaso se aclaró—. A mi edad y no haber conocido jamás el amor...

—Bueno, eres un hombre casado —le hizo recordar Marlene con sorna, y los sitios que frecuentamos como pareja no se prestan precisamente para que encuentres a tu otra mitad.

—¿Entonces significa que ya nos hemos cruzado antes pero que ninguno se dio cuenta porque te llevaba a mi lado del brazo?

Marlene frunció el ceño. —¿Ya eras así de cínico o has empeorado con los años?

Sirius se mostró contrito, pero no cedió ni un ápice en su postura. —Disculpa. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

Extendiendo su mano para tocarle en la rodilla, Marlene le hizo saber que estaba con él. Con el agua siempre hasta el cuello, siempre pataleando para mantenerse a flote, pero a su lado por elección. Por la misma elección que él hacía por ella.

Juntos hacían el sacrificio, por sí mismos, pero también por el otro.

Sirius había estado al tanto de la membresía que tenían sus padres a un selecto grupo de intercambio de parejas simplemente porque estos no tenían reparo en de vez en cuando ofrecer su hogar como sitio de reuniones. De pequeño había cometido el error de espiar en el salón que expresamente Madre le había prohibido entrar después de las nueve un sábado en que él y Regulus tenían indicaciones de quedarse en sus camas con la niñera, pero Sirius jamás había sido bueno con las reglas. De hecho. No había nada más tentador que un ‘No’ explícito, y la prohibición sólo aumentó su interés al punto en que luchó contra el sueño que le hacía pesados los párpados cuando la niñera se quedó con ellos leyéndoles un cuento y por último les dio las buenas noches cuando creyó haber conseguido que se durmieran. Sirius había estado a punto de rendirse al sueño cuando una risotada subió a través de los viejos sistemas de calefacción de la casa y lo despertó igual que una bofetada, y sin pensar siquiera en invitar a Regulus a aquella aventura se deslizó descalzo fuera de su cama, fuera de su dormitorio, por el largo pasillo y escaleras abajo hasta el salón que se encontraba aislado del resto de la casa por puertas de cristal con gruesos cortinajes. A Sirius le bastó con introducir la manita (por aquel entonces tendría a lo mucho cinco o seis años) a través de un cristal faltante que él y Regulus habían roto por accidente jugando dentro de la casa tal como tenían prohibido y por lo tanto no habían confesado todavía su falta, y al apartar la cortina un nuevo mundo se reveló a sus ojos.

La escena le acompañaría a lo largo de su vida como una fotografía. Daba igual el esfuerzo que pusiera Sirius en ello, era una imagen congelada que podía examinar a su antojo, pero que carecía de vida, donde al menos tres docenas de parejas se entregaban a toda clase de actividades sexuales entre sí.

En un rincón dos mujeres se practicaban sexo oral en un perfecto sesenta y nueve. Un hombre era penetrado por otro mientras le lamía la vulva a una mujer. Un grupo variopinto reposaba en un sofá, acariciándose con languidez los genitales entre sí. Un hombre y una mujer se masturbaban de cara a cara pero sin tocarse. Un grupo de hombres se penetraban uno tras otro y se mecían a un ritmo hipnótico. Aquí y allá el sexo imperaba, el deseo lo inundaba todo, y Sirius lo absorbió con más sentidos que sólo la vista, arrugando la nariz al olor y después tragando saliva para aliviar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta y que sólo muchos años después reconoció como excitación, porque había tenido una erección.

De aquella memoria era que había concluido Sirius dos hechos fundamentales: El primero, que no le importaría participar en un intercambio de parejas, al menos no con Marlene (y sospechaba que ésta pensaría igual que él); el segundo, que en caso de ser así, lo organizaría por su cuenta para cerciorarse que entre los asistentes no se encontraran sus propios padres.

Y porque tiempo era lo que le sobraba cuando se le plantaba ser un Black en toda regla, Sirius así lo hizo.

El éxito de una buena fiesta de intercambio de parejas es saber invitar a las personas correctas.

Sirius y Marlene conocían a una pareja amiga que alguna vez habían cuchicheado entre ellos que tenían demasiada curiosidad para su propio bien.

Sus nombres eran Bill y Fleur, y eran un contacto de Marlene en la oficina sin llegar a ser tan cercanas como para que si la velada no terminaba con nota exitosa las consecuencias fueran terribles.

Sirius no albergaba grandes esperanzas por Bill, que casi tan alto como él y similar en sus gustos eclécticos por vestir (ropa de cuero y arracadas en las orejas), estaba tan enamorado de Fleur que apenas tenía ojos para nada más. Suponía Sirius que era lo normal. La feliz pareja sólo tenía un par de años de matrimonio a cuestas, aunque no podía compararlo con su propio caso porque él y Marlene no eran de esa clase de pareja.

En todo caso, Bill no le daba la impresión de ser del tipo que reaccionara a sus avances, pero no era a él sobre el que tenían puestas la mira, sino Fleur. Marlene ya había tanteado el terreno con anterioridad, y aunque corría el riesgo de ser rechazada, iba con todo.

La invitación había sido para cenar, y Fleur y Bill se habían presentado puntuales a las siete, estúpidamente enamorados y trayendo consigo una botella de vino que Sirius examinó con ojo crítico y optó por desechar con la mejor de las discreciones porque era una cosecha que en su opinión desmerecía su paladar. Marlene le había pedido poner lo mejor de su parte, así que Sirius se mostró tan encantador como le fue posible, centrando su atención en Bill y en la manera que los ojos de éste se centraban en su esposa cuando Marlene la tocaba sin tapujo alguno. Nada fuera de lo ordinario tratándose de una ocasión; ponerle un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja, la mano en el hombro, un par de dedos en su cuello admirando el collar que era un regalo de aniversario... Marlene se cuidó siempre de ser respetuosa, pero no se contuvo cuando la propia Fleur le permitió oler de primera mano su perfume en la cara interna de su muñeca.

Fleur apenas si se estremeció cuando Marlene le besó sobre el punto de pulso, pero Bill se atragantó con su propia saliva y bebió más vino del que Sirius había traído de su propia alacena y que tenía como característica principal despertar el deseo y hacer a un lado inhibiciones.

Al final resultó ser que sus pronósticos eran correctos en la elección de la pareja, pero erróneos en cuanto a quién de los dos resultaría más receptivo, porque Marlene no consiguió de Fleur más que besos y palparle los pechos por encima de la blusa, en tanto que Sirius se arrodilló entre las piernas de Bill y le practicó una felación de campeonato mientras sus esposas observaban lánguidas desde el sofá.

No el mejor cierre de su noche cuando Bill se mostró taciturno después, y la velada terminó con una despedida incómoda y la vacua promesa de reunirse después a cenar otra vez.

Que para registro, nunca ocurrió como tal, pero Sirius y Bill se vieron por los meses siguientes a almorzar... Siendo almorzar el eufemismo que utilizaron para coger.

Desde un punto de vista estricto, la seducción de la pareja conformada por Bill y Fleur fue un fracaso. Ni Sirius o Marlene habían conseguido su cometido, y además la amistad se había enfriado, por lo que optaron por volver a intentarlo, esta vez investigando de antemano entre sus círculos quiénes podían ser más receptivos a sus avances y siguiendo el camino que los chismorreos dejaban tras de sí.

La pareja elegida resultó ser Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, y Sirius estuvo a punto de negarse en redondo porque ella era su prima y no estaba dispuesto a cumplir con los requisitos de incesto que tanto se habían arraigado en la estirpe Black y en su árbol genealógico, pero cambió de opinión cuando apenas llegar a su casa los Malfoy se pusieron manos a la obra para demostrar que su fama era bien ganada, y que tenían claro el grado de participación que se esperaba de ellos para la cena.

De nueva cuenta, la velada no fue del todo un éxito, porque aunque el sexo había ocurrido y había sido bueno, había tenido también sus pausas embarazosas, y no eran eso lo que Sirius y Marlene buscaban.

—Deberían acompañarnos —dijo Lucius una vez que después de una corta ducha volvieron a vestirse y se sentaron como si nada a beber la última copa. De su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta, y Sirius la examinó.

—¿Es...?

—Lo es —confirmó Narcissa, que de vuelta en brazos de Lucius, actuaba con altivez para alguien que apenas una hora atrás rogaba por un dedo más.

—Nos divertiremos —dijo Lucius, mirando ya no a Sirius, sino a Marlene, y ésta se forzó a guardar las apariencias para no ponerle el claro que su interés por él era nulo.

—Claro, lo tomaremos en cuenta —dijo Sirius, pero apenas Narcissa y Lucius se marcharon, la tarjeta acabó en el bote de basura rota en ocho pedazos desiguales.

En lo que a él y a su esposa respectaba, seguirían investigando antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Sirius había acudido con James, y aunque su amigo era el epítome de marido feliz y padre dichoso (él y Lily habían sido padres recientemente de un varoncito llamado Harry del que Sirius y Marlene eran padrino y madrina respectivamente), no se mostró escandalizado con la charla a la que su amigo lo sometió.

En algún punto de su estancia, Lily se les unió en las tumbonas del jardín trasero y trajo a Harry consigo, de tal modo que Sirius acabó hablando de su último encuentro sexual con Harry en brazos mientras éste se adormilaba para su siesta.

—No sé qué decirte, Padfoot —dijo James cuando Sirius por fin se calló, y con lentitud se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz—. Por un lado entiendo el predicamento en el que se encuentran Marlene y tú, pero por el otro no me veo haciendo lo que ustedes quieren llevar a cabo.

—Chist —le riñó Lily—, no seas mojigato. Lo que Sirius y Marlene tienen no es un matrimonio real. Y si de esta manera se sienten más seguros para incluir a otras personas en su vida, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarlos?

—Yo no los juzgo —dijo James con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, porque muy dentro de sí, en realidad lo hacía—, pero me preocupo, y bastante, por ellos dos.

—No lo hagas, Prongs —dijo Sirius con un suspiro, y en sus brazos, Harry hizo un ruidito con la boca—. Marlene y yo estamos bien.

—Ustedes dos nunca lo van a estar mientras se sometan a sus padres y a la opinión que estos tienen de su vida —dijo Lily, sacando a colación un tema que ya los cuatro habían abordado hasta el cansancio—, pero es su elección y...

—Y nos jodemos —completó Sirius la frase.

Lily le riñó por la palabrota al estar Harry presente, incluso si dormido y a su edad de nada se enteraba, pero no se atrevió a rebatírselo.

Era simplemente como había dicho Sirius: Por elección, pero estaban jodidos.

Porque antes muerto que toparse a sus padres en aquella clase de círculos sociales, Sirius y Marlene acordaron no unirse a un club de intercambio de parejas, sino formar entre ellos dos su propio y muy selecto club de té y aperitivos. Bajo esa descripción de lo más inocente, la admisión para recibir una taza y un modesto tentempié costaba 100 libras la sesión y podía considerarse una estafa desde el punto de vista culinario, pero para aquellos que acudían con la intención de sexo y desenfreno, era justo lo que buscaban.

Las reglas no eran diferentes a otras asociaciones similares: Discreción, certificados de salud, condones y consentimiento. Tampoco celos. Que para el caso de la pareja anfitriona eran impensables. Sirius hacía lo suyo sin Marlene, y Marlene hacía lo propio sin Sirius; no interferían en la vida del otro, y eran un ejemplo a seguir en su grupo. Habría quien podría tacharlos de excesivamente fríos, especialmente cuando la indiferencia con la que uno trataba los encuentros del otro rayaba en lo obscena, pero era un secreto a voces la verdadera naturaleza de sus atracciones, y pronto los recién llegados comprendían que entre Sirius y Marlene había amor, sí, pero no de _esa_ clase.

Y por ello, quizá precisamente por ello, su matrimonio era uno de los más sólidos entre los que frecuentaban su club de té y aperitivos.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y conocemos a Sirius y Marlene, que son pareja, pero no lo son de la misma manera que Remus y Dora. Ahora falta que se encuentren, y el caos que vendrá con ello~   
> Espero nadie aquí se haya agarrado su collar de perlas con gesto horrorizado por el contenido del capítulo. No es exactamente smut, pero hay mención a muchos kinks, ¿eh?  
> Nos vemos el lunes (con comentarios) o el próximo viernes (sin). Graxie por leer~!


	3. 3.- El encuentro entre Remus y Sirius.

**3.- El encuentro entre Remus y Sirius.**

Prueba y error. Simple (o no tanto) prueba y error. Remus y Dora visitaron tres club de intercambio de parejas con resultados variablemente desastrosos antes de que una pareja que pasaba lo mismo que ellos les habló de Tea & Appetizer como una solución al alcance de sus dedos, si no es que de sus bolsillos. Para ellos no había funcionado porque el ambiente carecía de la sordidez que ellos buscaban, pero Dora no lo descartó, y así se lo hizo saber a Remus.

—Para un sitio que cobra 100 libras la velada —se quejó éste con recelo de pedir admisión—, más vale que realmente ofrezcan un buen té y excelentes aperitivos o me verán pidiendo hablar con el gerente.

—No seas bobo —le riñó Dora mientras juntos rellenaban el formulario en línea que decidiría si ambos podían unirse al club. Como en muchos aspectos de la vida adulta, incluso un club sexual requería de un minucioso historial que los descartaba como personas _non gratas_ para el resto de sus miembros.

La otra pareja que los había puesto en contacto por medio de su tarjeta les comentó que el ingreso a Tea & Appetizer requería de una recomendación y un cierto perfil, que dicho sea de paso, Remus no se veía capaz de cumplir. En parte por él, que como bibliotecario no tenía ningún sueldo fuera de lo extraordinario y hasta podía considerarse parte de una profesión de lo más aburrida para quien no perteneciera al gremio, pero en gran medida por Dora, que no se cortó de marcar en la casilla de su trabajo como ‘policía cibernética’ incluso si corría el riesgo de un rechazo automático. Al inicio del formulario se les había advertido contra mentir, y tanto si lo encubrían como si contaban la verdad, tenían todas las de perder.

Y así habría de confirmarse de no ser porque menos de veinticuatro horas después recibieron la aprobación para sumarse como miembros del club y los planes para su siguiente fin de semana cambiaron drásticamente.

No lo sabían todavía, pero sus vidas estaban a punto de toparse con una bifurcación.

El primer encuentro real de Remus con una persona de su mismo sexo había ocurrido de manera memorable en el dormitorio de un tercer piso, con un hombre mayor que él y sin ninguna finura para practicarle una felación, pero que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en que Dora estuviera presente abrazada al costado de Remus y murmurando a su oído lo excitante que encontraba aquello y lo bien que esperaba que la estuviera pasando.

Remus se corrió. Por todo lo que ello significaba, lo había conseguido, pero la sensación de satisfacción duró apenas unos segundos cuando no se sintió preparado para corresponder el favor y Dora tuvo que acudir a su auxilio colocándose de rodillas frente a aquel desconocido y haciéndole lo que él le había hecho apenas un minuto atrás.

Pelearon. Y abandonaron el club. Y después de casi dos semanas de discusiones, abordaron por fin aquella conversación pendiente para la cual realmente no estaban preparados.

—No me importa si te lo montas con otro hombre, pero... —Reveló Dora con el ceño fruncido—. Si se trata de otra mujer, quiero estar presente.

—Lo mismo podría decir. Otra mujer está bien, pero un hombre...

—No me gustan para nada las mujeres —dijo Dora, y el surco entre sus cejas se profundizó—. Sé que no es el caso, pero suena casi injusto que tu bisexualidad te dé más opciones de las que yo tengo a mi disposición.

—Ya...

—Hagamos este trato: Podrás acostarte con cualquiera que te plazca... Siempre y cuando no sea una mujer. Y yo podré acostarme con hombres, pero tienes derecho de veto. Uno y uno para ser justos.

—Ok.

Y bajo ese acuerdo, sus subsecuentes citas al club fueron mejores.

Su llegada al Tea & Appetizer coincidió con el tercer aniversario a los clubes de parejas que se habían vuelto su pasatiempo habitual para una o dos noches de fin de semana por mes. En esos días, casi siempre en sábado, Teddy se quedaba con los padres de Dora y ellos dos hacían lo más de su velada hasta terminar cerca de la madrugada agotados, listos para una ducha y volver a casa. En un inicio, para dormir abrazados, aunque en los últimos meses para darse la espalda y dormir sin más.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, su matrimonio había vuelto a caer en un periodo de estancamiento que en otras circunstancias habría vuelto a Dora frenética y lista para buscar una solución, pero como sucede cuando uno mismo está enfrascado en sus propios asuntos, ella lo había pasado por alto al ceder a la tentación del placer constante y sin ataduras.

Mientras por su cuenta experimentaba con toda clase de encuentros y la atención indivisa que recibía primero en trío, luego en cuartetos y por último en gangbangs, Dora le dio a Remus la libertad de buscar por su cuenta dónde residían sus intereses, y lo que éste encontró sobrepasó por mucho sus expectativas.

En la cocina de la casa que por ese fin de semana se rentaba con el dinero de su admisión, Remus había acudido con intenciones de servirse un vaso con agua cuando un hombre de aproximadamente su edad lo abordó sin vacilaciones.

—¿Lupo, correcto? — Alto, de cabello oscuro y actitud desenfadada, Remus lo reconoció como el anfitrión.

—Así es —confirmó Remus el apodo que había elegido para conservar su anonimato, y llamó a su interlocutor por el suyo—. ¿Canis, correcto?

—Así es. —Una sonrisa—. ¿Todo bien? ¿De tu agrado?

—Sí, podría decirse que sí...

Remus omitió mencionar que recién había salido de una de las habitaciones de la planta alta donde él y otros tres hombres habían tomado turnos con la esposa de uno de ellos (en realidad y siguiendo el trato que tenía con Dora, Remus le había practicado sexo oral a todos ellos y pasado de la mujer), y que en realidad su noche tendría que mejorar para siquiera ser considerada decente, pero Canis pareció intuirlo al fijar la vista en el bulto de sus bóxers y con la ceja alzada lanzar su pregunta.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo para hacer más grata tu estancia?

Remus apuró su agua y dejó el vaso sobre la barra con un ligero golpe que resonó en la cocina vacía.

Así era en reuniones como esa. Las parejas arribaban a cuentagotas, algunas con prisa (las que ya eran asiduas y conocían las normas) y otras a rastras (de esas, sólo una porción menor a la mitad volvería), pero no había tiempo para falsos pudores porque todos acudían ahí con el mismo objetivo en mente.

Usualmente, la rutina marcaba a la primera pareja que se marchara a un dormitorio como la que inauguraba la velada, y después el resto le seguían. Había quienes preferían privacidad, y otros quienes se decantaban por montárselo a la vista del resto; también quienes elegían unas noches el desenfreno y otras actividades de lo más simples. Remus ya había estado en todos los extremos, y lo mismo podía decirse de Dora, así que no iba a escandalizarse por nada de lo que Canis pudiera proponerle.

—¿Tienes condones contigo? —Preguntó Remus, y Canis sonrió enseñando una buena porción de dentadura.

—Siempre.

—En marcha.

***

Sirius prefería no jugar a los favoritos. Es decir, con un catálogo de hombres a su disposición, ¿por qué centrarse en uno cuando las posibilidades eran tantas como él se permitiera? De ahí que cuando revisando la solicitud de admisión de los Lupin se demoró un par de horas en deliberación acerca de si aquel par eran o no candidatos adecuados para Tea & Appetizer.

Él y Marlene se preciaban de manejar su propio club y hacerlo con eficiencia cuidando siempre quiénes eran sus miembros y lo que podían aportarle al resto del grupo. En cuestión de apariencias, Remus John Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora tenían lo necesario para pertenecer. Ambos eran atractivos, en buena condición física, jóvenes además, y muy de su estilo. Sirius comprobó decepcionado que para Marlene la tal Nymphadora no sería presa disponible porque había marcado interés sólo en la casilla de ‘hombres’, pero que Remus en cambio lo había hecho en los dos campos y también un tercero que quedaba en blanco y en donde había escrito ‘estoy abierto a todas las opciones’.

Su respuesta le gustó a Sirius, igual que él en el resto de su perfil.

—Bibliotecario... —Había murmurado Sirius al comprobar para sí que eran siempre los del tipo callado los que mejores sorpresas daban siempre, y a punto había estado de aprobar su solicitud cuando recordó que faltaba cerciorarse que su esposa fuera un buen elemento.

Que Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin hubiera reconocido trabajar para la policía puso a Sirius en alerta y listo para indagar si era cierto, lo cual resultó ser así. Así que había contado la verdad, y entregaba su confianza a ellos para cuidar de ella, de la misma manera en que Tea & Appetizer hacía lo propio para no terminar denunciados en la irregularidad de su membrecía.

Había sido idea de Marlene el promocionarse como un exclusivo salón de té donde la taza costara 100 libras la taza, y realmente entregaban la taza el inicio de la sesión, pero eran contados los miembros que la aceptaban antes que dirigirse a buscar lo que los llevaba ahí en realidad. Sirius no era quien para juzgarlos. Al igual que él, las parejas que acudían a sus reuniones lo hacían por diversas razones. Pocas veces se limitaba al placer sexual como en su caso, siendo la necesidad de compañía y la variedad las más comunes, y en menor medida la necesidad de emociones más fuertes, que podían caer en las categorías del placer o el dolor por igual. Nuevamente, él no estaba ahí para juzgar, y después de una larga deliberación, dio su aprobación a la pareja Lupin-Tonks, a quienes esperaba ver y saciar así su curiosidad...

Sirius tardó casi un mes en encontrar a la feliz pareja conformada por el bibliotecario y la policía. Era apenas la segunda reunión del club después de que su membresía fuera aceptada, y se había olvidado del asunto al participar en una lánguida sesión de masturbación mutua en el sauna con el que contaba la casa que habían rentado para la ocasión, pero lo reconoció en el acto incluso si la mitad de su rostro estaba enterrado en la entrepierna de otro hombre y sus rizos le caían en desorden por encima de los ojos.

Tomando nota de pasar más tarde a saludar, Sirius se dedicó a observarlo, y hasta consideró la opción de unírseles en aquel oscuro rincón que habían llamado suyo, pero otro de los habituales deslizó su mano por su cintura y lo invitó a una fiesta privada que tenían en el jardín trasero y que seguro le gustaría.

Y vaya que lo hizo, pero al final de la noche Sirius no pudo evitar pensar que su impaciencia había hecho resurgir lo peor de él y que su recompensa inmediata había sido menos satisfactoria que haber aguardado, quizá sólo unos minutos más.

En todo caso, Sirius no perdió el tiempo cuando en otra reunión más abordó a Remus... A Lupo, como había elegido hacerse llamar durante su estancia en el club... Y para sí sonrió el pensar que si eran tan compatibles en sus cuerpos como lo eran para su selección de alias relacionados a su nombre original, entonces estarían bien. Sirius no albergaba demasiadas esperanzas para nada más duradero que un revolcón en uno de los tantos colchones inflables que se habían dispuesto a lo largo de la casa con esa finalidad, y de hecho sólo esperaba que su interés resistiera la duración de su encuentro, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando al terminar descubrió que se había echado un caballero a la bolsa.

—Gracias —agradeció Sirius la toalla húmeda que Remus le entregó para limpiarse y que después aceptó de vuelta para hacer lo mismo.

Lo usual para encuentros de aquel calibre era darse la espalda, marcharse cada uno en una dirección diferente, y si sus caminos volvían a cruzarse después en la velada, fingir que no se conocían. Eran las reglas de etiqueta no escritas a las que todos estaban acostumbrados, y Sirius apreció la atención por lo que era: Un gesto que hablaba de la persona que lo realizaba.

No más, pero tampoco menos que eso.

Saciada la comezón, Sirius se olvidó de Lupo. O al menos dio por sentado que lo había hecho durante los meses siguientes, cuando en realidad se volvió una tradición el al menos cruzarse con él al menos una vez durante sus sesiones en el club y disfrutar de su compañía (y lo que ella implicaba) antes de retirarse en búsqueda de un mítico _más_ que ya no era.

Marlene le hizo saber que su discreción no era tal, y se lo preguntó sin ambages a la mañana siguiente de una de sus reuniones.

—Ese hombre, el de los rizos... —Marlene examinó a Sirius a través de la mesa del desayuno, y cómo los movimientos de su esposo se habían vuelto lentos y metódicos al untar su pan con mermelada—. ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado ya con él exactamente?

Sirius calculó el número con facilidad, pero su respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros. —Ni idea. ¿Por?

—Simple curiosidad. Pareciera que tienes un interés especial en él.

—Sólo en su cuerpo. Y en lo que puede hacer en la cama.

—Anoche que los vi no estaban precisamente en una cama...

—Ya. No nos dio tiempo —dijo Sirius, que sin problemas podía revivir el instante preciso en que su mirada había encontrado a la de Lupo a través de la habitación y juntos habían acordado en silencio que no necesitaban de ninguna cama cuando a su disposición tenían un escritorio perfectamente funcional para lo que pretendían llevar a cabo.

En un club como el suyo, donde la opción de utilizar condones quedaba a criterio de cada persona porque sus miembros debían presentarse con certificados de salud con una fecha no mayor a las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas de expedido, Sirius y Remus ya hacían excepciones el uno con el otro, la noche anterior no había sido diferente. En un giro que sólo había puesto en manifiesto cuán compatibles eran el uno para el otro, al terminar Remus había lamido a Sirius sin reparo alguno entre las nalgas sin permitir que nadie más se les uniera, sólo para descubrir que Sirius había recogido con su dedo el semen desperdiciado en su vientre, y untándoselo en los labios, le había pedido un beso.

La memoria todavía fresca en su memoria había sido el material perfecto para esa mañana masturbarse apenas despertar, y el que Marlene se atreviera siquiera a empañar aquel encuentro con su mera observación irritó a Sirius como pocas veces le ocurría con su esposa.

—¿Has notado que nunca va detrás de las mujeres? Debe ser marica.

—Está casado, Marlene —le recordó Sirius—. Tú conoces a su esposa, y creo recordar que te rechazó.

—Ya, pero... ¿Qué garantía es esa? Míranos a nosotros dos —dijo ella con desdén, y agregó—: además, no viste lo que yo hace un par de semanas...

Y con absoluto lujo de detalles le habló del gangbang que habían organizado a plena vista de quienes quisieran participar, donde Nymph se entregó con gusto a cualquiera que se lo pidió, si a cambio primero dejaba a su esposo tener una probada. Sirius había escuchado de la pareja, y de lo bien que lo habían pasado los participantes, pero se le habían escapado los detalles acerca de quiénes se trataba.

No más. Y la imagen mental que Lupo hacía de rodillas practicándole felaciones a cualquiera que accediera cogerse a su esposa le provocó una nueva erección esa mañana.

—Oh, Marlene...

—Para mí que es marica —dijo Marlene sin admitir ninguna clase de réplica, y porque no estaba interesado en discutir con ella de ese asunto, Sirius se guardó bien de intentar convencerla de lo contrario.

A su parecer, no tenía sentido.

***

La dinámica en los clubes de intercambio de parejas era estable: Llegar, dejar sus abrigos, conversar un poco aquí y allá si los rostros eran conocidos de largo tiempo atrás, y en el ínterin, desvestirse. El resto era sexo. Visitar los sanitarios para lavarse. Más sexo. Buscar toallas húmedas para refrescarse. Todavía más sexo. Descansar un poco. Y si quedaban fuerzas o energía para, más sexo. Siempre sexo. Lo necesario para saciar el fuego interno, y lo suficiente para desquitar la cuota de entrada.

Remus ya se había vuelto familiar a la rutina, y no era rara la noche en la que el número de sus parejas alcanzaba sin problemas los dos dígitos. Lo usual era empezar despacio, sumarse a grupos, y sólo dejarse llevar. El resto caía por su propio peso.

Salvo que la casa para esa noche había resultado ser incluso más interesante que la compañía.

Siguiendo a un hombre ya entrado en los cincuenta pero vanidoso como pocos y que se mantenía en excelente condición física, Remus lo acompañó a una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, y sin mucho preámbulo tuvo relaciones con él en el sofá de un estudio, asegurándose primero de darle su orgasmo antes de conseguir el suyo. El condón terminó en la basura, y el escueto beso de agradecimiento que compartieron le hizo saber por su sabor que no era el primero con el que estaba esa noche, pero a Remus poco le importó.

Incluso ante la inminencia de su orgasmo, su vista no había podido abandonar los estantes de piso a techo que decoraban uno de los rincones del estudio, y que en esos instantes le obligaban a prescindir de buscar más compañía y sólo cerciorarse de qué títulos contaba el dueño de la casa.

El rentar locaciones para sus reuniones tenía esa suma de pros y contras para los que nunca estaba preparado. Por la cuota de entrada y el número de asistentes, podían siempre contar con que las casas tenían abundancia de dormitorios y superficies mullidas sobre las cuales practicar el sexo, también suficientes baños, pero el resto eran extras de los que valían la pena (sauna, cuarto de entretenimientos, un calabozo sexual en una memorable ocasión) y otros que no (cuarto de bebés, una caldera llena de telarañas, o aquel terrible ático en el que él y dos compañeros se quedaron atrapados hasta el amanecer). Un estudio era siempre una mezcla entre ambas definiciones, porque en sí los libros no tenían ninguna utilidad para ninguno de los involucrados cuando se trataba de buscar placer, pero eran su deleite una vez que habían terminado y esperaba por tiempo para recuperarse antes de emprender de nueva cuenta la búsqueda de un compañero.

Eligiendo un volumen al azar, Remus se admiró al descubrir uno de los libros menos reconocidos de un autor que había leído en la universidad, y por simple capricho leyó las primeras líneas y suspiró de gusto al encontrar que realmente su esencia era la misma. La curiosidad le llevó a buscar otro libro y después otro más, y sin planearlo o esperarlo, se quedó absortó en el único placer que para él competía con el del sexo: La lectura.

—Ya me parecía extraño que no salieras —lo sacó una voz de concentración, y Remus alzó la vista para encontrarse con Canis, en igual estado de desnudez que él y a juzgar por la incipiente erección entre sus piernas, con un fin en mente.

—¿Me buscabas? —Preguntó Remus, colocando un dedo entre las dos páginas que leía porque al menos quería finalizar el párrafo antes de marcharse.

Además, la pregunta era de lo más obtusa. Claro que Canis lo buscaba. ¿No era así entre ellos dos durante los últimos meses? Al principio, Remus había supuesto que era una agradable coincidencia que el anfitrión del club se lo topara cada vez y sin falta para compartir un rato placentero. Después de todo, apenas sumarse al Tea & Appetizer se habían convertido él y Dora en carne fresca, y eso aquí y en cualquier otro tipo de comunidad les confería un estatus de novedad que prevalecía por unas cuantas sesiones antes de desvanecerse.

La primicia de su condición como recién llegados lo había hecho, no así el interés de Canis, quien continuó buscando a Remus a lo largo de las veladas, y éste a su vez se descubrió esperando al acecho los ojos grises de éste, que con pupilas dilatadas, esperaban su turno para tenerlo.

El sexo con él era increíble, la compatibilidad de sus cuerpos incomparable, y Canis era uno de los pocos con los que Remus podía ceder al impulso de prescindir de los condones y también de falsos pudores, porque no se cortaba en besarlo cuando la cercanía entre sus rostros se los permitía. Suponía él, se complementaban a la perfección en el ámbito sexual, y Canis lo había intuido antes que el propio Remus y sólo por eso buscaba al menos un encuentro con él en cada ocasión posible.

A lo largo de semanas, meses, ahora casi un año de su ingreso al club, Remus no tenía inconveniente alguno de que fuera así, porque él mismo se había habituado a la necesidad de Canis como si fuera la propia. En las raras ocasiones en que por alguna circunstancia especial no coincidían durante la velada, era como si la comezón que lo hubiera orillado a asistir en primer lugar a la sesión no hubiera quedado satisfecha. Y el reencuentro después de un salto de esos por lo general no incluía terceros, sino una cama, y el doble de tiempo para dejarlos saciados.

Si estaban cruzando líneas cometiendo el error de confiarse en creer que el sexo casual podía continuar siéndolo a pesar de sus circunstancias especiales, ni Remus ni Sirius lo tenían claro todavía.

Es más, bajaron la guardia.

—¿Serviría de algo mentir y decir que no? —Bromeó Sirius, entrando al estudio y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. En el pecho llevaba marcas de mordiscos que delataban sus actividades de antes, pero ya que Remus tenía la espalda repleta de líneas hechas con uñas, estaban a la par y no se lo echó en cara.

En lugar de preocuparse por ello, Sirius se acercó hasta poner su mentón en el hombro de Remus, y miró por encima de su hombro.

—Ah, ¿Scamander? No creí que fueras su fan.

—Las crónicas de sus viajes me gustan —explicó Remus con simpleza—. Era un hombre que tenía dinero y un futuro asegurado gracias a su familia, pero su pasión por los animales lo llevó a los rincones más recónditos del planeta. Además, me gusta la ligereza con la que explica asuntos completamente ilegales como si sólo fueran una ocurrencia del momento. —Una pausa—. ¿Lo has leído antes?

—Era uno de mis autores favoritos de niño —dijo Sirius, y en su rostro apareció un semblante nostálgico—. Tenía un tío que contaba con todos los volúmenes. Algunos incluso autografiados.

—¿Cuál es tu favorito?

—Mmm, ese tendría que ser... “Crónicas del lobo albino” por... Por todo, en realidad —confesó Sirius, y al girar un poco la cabeza para ver a Remus, descubrió que éste había hecho lo mismo y la distancia entre sus rostros era mínima.

—También es mi favorito. Por eso escogí mi alias. Lupo. Por los lobos.

—Oh, yo había asumido que era por-... —Y Sirius se congeló a mitad de la oración, porque estuvo a punto de agregar: “porque tu nombre es Remus Lupin”, y no había nada más lobuno que eso.

Remus abrió grandes los ojos al adivinar su línea de pensamiento, y después muy despacio parpadeó.

—Bueno —dijo tras un carraspeo—, no debería sorprenderme si el anfitrión del club sabe mi nombre verdadero, ¿no? No es como si no viniera escrito en el formulario de inscripción.

—Sirius Black —dijo Sirius apenas moviendo los labios—. Ese es el mío. Para estar a par y... El perro negro de las constelaciones. En parte el por qué elegí Canis, porque no podía aspirar a ser un lobo, pero un perro estaba bien.

—Un perro negro —suplió Remus, y en un gesto que fue bien recibido, besó a Sirius.

Y éste lo dejó hacerlo.

***

Por supuesto, Sirius no planeó intencionalmente que fuera así. A su manera de verlo, si el destino hacía su jugada, él debía contratacar con una de su propia inventiva. De esa manera, cuando semanas después de su último encuentro se topó con Remus en una librería que al parecer los dos frecuentaban pero hasta ese momento nunca al mismo tiempo, en lugar de actuar con indiferencia como solía hacer en casos similares cuando se cruzaba en la calle con gente del club fuera de las típicas cuatro paredes de privacidad y con ropa, al pasar a su lado y coincidir sus miradas se atrevió a corresponder sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas con una media sonrisa.

En los pasillos de la librería vagabundearon unos minutos más los dos, cada uno por su cuenta y llevando consigo un par de volúmenes que con toda certeza iban a comprar. Se volvieron a encontrar en la fila de cajas, y como si no fuera lo más extraño del mundo descubrir que con ropa apenas si podían reconocerse como las personas de siempre, fingieron ser viejos amigos al darse tímidos holas e iniciar un diálogo.

—¿Vienes seguido aquí?

—Cuando puedo y mi presupuesto me lo permite. ¿Y tú?

—Igual.

—¿Qué libros llevas?

Sirius le enseñó las portadas, con dos libros de Scamander que recién había descubierto estaban faltantes en su colección, otro más de ensayos, y una novela que atrapó la atención de Remus.

—¿No va a salir pronto una película?

—Exacto. ¿Cuáles piensas leer tú?

Con un ligero bochorno, Remus le mostró que llevaba igual que él uno de los dos libros de Scamander, un clásico en galés que sirvió de parteaguas para revelar que hablaba el idioma, y un libro de poemas que Sirius hojeó y con toda seriedad abrió al azar y le leyó un par de líneas.

La broma, que Sirius pretendía ser de ligereza entre ellos, tuvo el efecto contrario cuando Remus no sonrió, y en cambio se mordisqueara el labio inferior como si estuviera debatiéndose entre el bien y el mal.

En realidad así sería, porque antes de que fuera su turno de pagar, Remus le preguntó si estaba libre y lo invitó a tomar una taza de té en una tienda que estaba sobre la misma manzana, y que en su opinión, tenía el mejor pastel de tres chocolates para acompañarla.

Que dijera té en lugar de café selló el trato para Sirius, que después siguió a Remus calle abajo a un pintoresco establecimiento que daba la impresión de no haber cambiado su fachada por lo menos desde los bombardeos de Londres, y con ello conservaba una atmósfera reposada que hizo su estancia ahí de lo más agradable. Claro, gran parte de ese mérito corrió por cuenta de Remus, que a diferencia de su personalidad taciturna y directa al grano en el club, demostró tener dotes de conversador que Sirius ya sospechaba poseía, pero que ver confirmadas le provocaron una extraña sensación de aleteo en el pecho.

La taza de té y rebanada de pastel por la que habían acudido en primer lugar se convirtió al cabo de un par de horas en dos órdenes de sándwiches y de vuelta en té conforme se les pasó la tarde y ellos dos pasaban del tópico de los libros a centrarse en otros intereses que compartían. Ahí donde ambos eran fanáticos del cine y la música, los géneros que les interesaban no podían ser más disímiles, y a la vez tan propicios para hacer recomendaciones y promesas de revisar una larga lista de favoritos que el uno le aseguraba al otro que le gustarían.

En un momento dado, Sirius llamó a Remus por su nombre durante un acalorado debate acerca de cuál era una excelente película dramática europea de años recientes, y éste se paralizó en el acto. Salir de su estupor le requirió unos cuantos parpadeos, y después él mismo se disculpó por su reacción.

—Lo siento, es que... Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. Usualmente es... Estoy más acostumbrado a Lupo —confesó a media voz, los ojos yendo de aquí a allá en búsqueda de un tercer interlocutor que por casualidad reconociera su alias y lo pusiera en evidencia.

—¿No debería llamarte así? —Preguntó Sirius, visiblemente molesto consigo mismo por aquel desliz, y Remus denegó con la cabeza para quitarle culpa.

—No, qué tontería. Es mi nombre y yo te lo dije. Es sólo que... No había pensado en mí, en ti ya que estamos, bajo esos términos. Creo que tengo las últimas horas pensando en lo genial que lo estoy pasando con Canis, y en realidad debería decir Sirius, ¿no?

Sirius le sonrió a través de la mesa y se aprovechó para chancearle a sus expensas. —¿Así que te la estás pasando bien, uh?

—Bueno... —Replicó Remus, que agachó la cabeza y se escondió detrás de un mechón de sus rizos color caoba—. No es como si no fuera obvio ya. —Remus consultó su reloj—. Hace más de una hora que debía haber acudido a una cita con unos colegas del trabajo, y en su lugar...

—¡Oh! Lo siento por retenerte, yo-... —Empezó Sirius a disculparse, pero Remus aplacó sus inquietudes con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Esto ha sido mejor que acudir al bar de siempre y jugar dardos con ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que detestas, la cerveza o los dardos?

—A mis compañeros.

Juntos compartieron una risa por la broma, y en vista de que la tarde todavía era joven, pagaron sus consumiciones, y por sugerencia de Sirius que conocía el lugar preciso apenas a un par de calles de distancia, visitaron un par que se especializaba en una cerveza clara y tenía juegos.

Billar, de hecho.

Pero en lo que respectaba a Remus, podría haber sido futbolito de mesa o una consola arcade, porque igual habría seguido a Sirius gustoso adondequiera que lo llevara.

Reencontrarse en el club después de la tarde que pasaron juntos constituyó un cambio total en sus dinámicas cuando en lugar de apresurarse a buscar una superficie sólida sobre la cual mantener relaciones se demoraron unos minutos poniéndose al tanto de lo que habían hablado la última vez. Por un lado, Sirius había leído el libro de Scamander y tenía sentimientos encontrados por el final que Remus se apresuró a compartir con él porque eso mismo le había pasado tiempo atrás cuando por su cuenta lo había leído. Por su parte, Remus le dio la razón tras haber escuchado una de las bandas punk que Sirius más había mencionado y que resultó tener canciones menos agresivas y más dadas a la crítica social que resultaron ser de su agrado y estar ahora en su lista de reproducción.

Sirius de hecho iba a mencionar una banda similar que después de rememorar su conversación con Remus había resurgido de su memoria, pero alguien al pasar a su lado le dio con el codo y de pronto la realidad de estar desnudos y rodeados de personas en condiciones similares a la suya rompió la burbuja en la que se habían retraído y los devolvió a la realidad.

—Creo que...

—Supongo que... —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y una risa nerviosa brotó de sus gargantas.

Al final pasaron de las áreas comunes y buscaron refugio en un dormitorio, que a juzgar por el estado de las sábanas, había visto noches mejores. No les importó. Con el deseo subiendo por grados igual que la temperatura corporal, al primer toque de sus manos gimieron, y por inercia sus bocas se encontraron en un beso que a diferencia de otras ocasiones empezó lánguido y tentativo. Sirius no recordaba haber besado a alguien así en años, pero encontró el cambio de lo más agradable, especialmente cuando Remus le pasó los dedos por el cabello y ajustó el ángulo para tocarle el paladar con la lengua y hacerlo gemir.

Sirius no se quedó atrás al pegar su torso a Remus, y con su erección presionando el hueso de la cadera de Remus, le hizo saber que estaba listo para todo lo que él quisiera.

Al terminar, todavía en un amasijo de brazos y piernas, Sirius admitió lo bien que le sentaría un cigarrillo post-coito en esos momentos.

—Al ritmo en que ocurren los orgasmos en esta casa, ya tendría cáncer de pulmón, pero... —Admitió Sirius, desmadejado y sin prisas por moverse gracias a los dedos de Remus trazando figuras sobre su piel—. Pero es la primera vez que me ocurre.

—¿Tan bueno fue el sexo?

—El mejor.

Su admisión honesta le valió una respuesta igual.

—Ya, conozco bien el sentimiento.

Que por todo lo que valía, Remus también lo sentía así al 100%.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de este fic empezó con Remus bi, Dora queriendo darle una sorpresa a su esposo e invitando a Sirius a un 'trío' que más bien se iba a la mierda porque ella quedaba en el olvido. En su lugar tenemos esto. Creo que más de una habrá supuesto que va a haber intercambio de parejas, pero noup, Marlene es 100% lesbiana, mismo caso para Dora con su heterosexualidad. Queda pendiente el capítulo final, y claro, un kink mío: Infidelidad emocional.  
> Graxie por leer, nos veremos el viernes (con comentarios) o el próximo lunes (sin).


	4. 4.- El final para los involucrados.

**4.- El final para los involucrados.**

La lentitud con la que progresó la nueva relación entre Remus y Sirios dio pie a que nadie (incluidos ellos dos) se percatara de que lo que ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Dora fue la primera, cuando durante una de las sesiones bajó a tomar agua y por casualidad revisó su móvil, sólo para encontrarse un mensaje de la niñera acerca de Teddy y unos puntos rojos que le estaban saliendo en la espalda. Incluso había adjuntado un par de fotografías con su estado y preguntaba si prefería que ella lo llevara al hospital o los esperaba a su regreso. Sin problemas había reconocida Dora los primeros síntomas de una varicela porque ella misma había pasado por esa enfermedad en la adolescencia, y con un suspiro de fastidio porque su noche ahí había terminado, le escribió a la niñera que ella y Remus volverían en la brevedad posible y que por favor alistara a Teddy para salir al hospital.

Sin ánimos de perder tiempo, Dora se vistió y procedió a buscar a Remus entre los asistentes de esa reunión, pero conforme abría puertas y sorprendía a las personas en toda clase de posiciones y combinaciones, más empezó a extrañarse de no dar con él por más se esforzara.

Al final encontró a Remus donde menos esperaba: En el vestíbulo de la entrada, todavía con sus ropas intactas, y la taza de té que recibían siempre a su llegada vacía y apoyada sobre su regazo. Lo que era más, no estaba solo, sino que convivía con Canis, a quien recordaba como el anfitrión de Tea & Appetizer a pesar de que su contacto con él se limitaba a un par de saludos y nada más. Era bien sabido entre el grupo que Canis era gay tanto como su esposa lesbiana, y que su intención primordial al crear ese club era conseguir compañía exclusivamente de su agrado , por lo que Dora no recordaba haber intercambiado con ellos palabra alguna en los últimos dos años que ella y Remus tenían asistiendo a sus reuniones.

Con un carraspeo que sirvió para anunciar su presencia e interrumpir la apasionada conversación que ellos dos mantenían, Dora consiguió atraer la atención de Remus y éste se sorprendió al verla parada ahí esperando por él. Lo que era más, tenía un aspecto ligeramente culpable que sólo podía verse cuando reprendía a Teddy por una segunda ración de postre cuando él por su cuenta ya se había servido una.

—Teddy está enfermo —dijo Dora sin ambages, y Remus se alarmó. «Bien, al menos le importa», pensó Dora, que apartó esa idea mezquina de su mente para atender asuntos más importantes—. La niñera cree que es varicela, y por las fotografías que envió, yo también. Pero para estar seguros habría que llevarlo al doctor cuanto antes.

—Es una pena que tengan que marcharse —dijo Canis cuando Remus se puso en pie, y Dora lo miró con cautela. Frente a ella estaba un hombre que con su cabello oscuro y aspecto aristocrático bien podría encajar en la lista de requisitos que Remus solía tener al momento de buscar un amante, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los cielos le dieron una dentellada dolorosa en el corazón.

—Sí, lo es —coincidió Remus al dejar la taza sobre una mesita cercana.

—Espero que Teddy se mejore —dijo Canis, y Dora se sintió violenta por quedar al margen de su conversación, pero sobre todo, por la familiaridad con la que pronunció el nombre de su hijo. Una fuerte sospecha que al instante se convirtió en certeza de que no era la primera vez que lo enunciaba.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Sirius —se despidió Remus, y tanto él y Canis aprovecharon para tomarse de la mano y reconfortarse.

Dora habría querido definir aquel contacto como ‘estrecharse las manos’, pero no encajaba para nada en la descripción. En lugar de rigidez y un movimiento convulso de arriba a abajo, lo que ellos dos habían hecho era sujetarse por los dedos y darse un tenue apretón de consuelo, pero no tanto para que le pasara desapercibido...

Con una calma aprendida durante los años que tenía laborando en la policía, Dora consiguió mantenerse ecuánime hasta llegar al automóvil y todavía al primer semáforo de la calle, pero sus emociones se desbordaron apenas la luz se puso verde y se odió a sí misma por el tono quejoso con el que le reclamó a Remus qué pasaba entre él y Canis («oh, pero si lo ha llamado Sirius, conoce su nombre y seguro él lo llama Remus por igual», le recordó una voz insidiosa en su cabeza) cuando era ella la que traía las bragas húmedas con semen de al menos tres hombres más.

Remus no se mostró sorprendido por su reacción exagerada, pero tampoco trató de ocultar nada.

—Somos amigos.

—¡¿Amigos?! ¡¿Amigos dices?! —Chilló Dora, y su voz reverberó en el automóvil—. ¿Cómo puedes ser siquiera su amigo? ¡Nadie es amigo de estas personas, Remus! ¡Ni ellos lo son nuestros! ¡Esta no es esa clase de club donde uno se hace de amigos, ¿entiendes?! No nos reunimos ahí a platicar de nuestros pasatiempos y a formar vínculos, ¡sino llanamente a coger, por Diox!

Manteniendo ambas manos en el volante y la vista al frente, Remus se limitó a una corta negativa. —Te equivocas.

Dora abrió la boca para replicar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

En lo que a ella respectaba, era Remus el que se equivocaba al haber atribuido a... lo que sea que tuviera con _Sirius_ mayor valor de lo que éste seguro hacía. Al fin y al cabo, no era como si ellos dos hubieran tenido oportunidad de conocerse a profundidad en un entorno tan sórdido como eran las casas que el club rentaba para sus orgías.

En el pasado había estado Dora nerviosa de abrir esa puerta para Remus, de permitirle explorar esa faceta de sí mismo que ella reconoció en él antes incluso de que el propio Remus estuviera listo para asumirla. Dora lo había presionado para experimentar, de reconocer dónde yacían sus deseos y no sentirse avergonzado de ellos, y en el proceso había tenido que aprender ella a confiar del sitio seguro que le correspondía en su vida, porque sin importar la clase de contactos y nuevas experiencias por las que Remus pasara, él siempre volvería a su lado porque la amaba.

Suponía ella que el proceso había sido similar para Remus cuando años atrás charlaron acerca de la posibilidad de abrir su matrimonio y entregarse de manera oficial a la vida de intercambio de parejas, pero entonces había sido Remus quien pasara por un periodo de angustia y posesividad, y ahora era ella la que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada fija que había tenido Canis... Sirius al ver marcharse a Remus.

—¿Me estás engañando? —Preguntó Dora, y su voz tuvo una firmeza que sorprendió a ambos.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo Remus, pero ambos sabían que era una mentira.

Al inicio de su aventura, antes incluso de asistir al primer club de intercambios, se habían sentado a charlar y establecido en las bases del juego que podían acostarse con otras personas, sí, porque el sexo era sexo y no tenía mayores implicaciones que una masturbación haciendo uso del cuerpo y las partes concretas de otros individuos para proporcionarse placer como lo harían de un juguete más, pero que la línea la cruzarían en el momento preciso en que se olvidaran de ese acuerdo y cometieran un verdadero acto de infidelidad.

—¿Hay algo entre tú y S-...? —Pese a todo, Dora fue incapaz de pronunciar el nombre.

Y en constancia quedó, que Remus lo fue de negarlo.

***

Los criterios de Remus en cuanto a términos simples habían sufrido transformaciones abismales en los últimos años sin que él realmente se detuviera a analizarlo como era debido.

Por ejemplo, el término ‘infidelidad’. Al inicio de su relación con Dora, eso seguro incluía acostarse con otras mujeres, pero también lo eran actividades simples como besarlas o salir con ellas en plan romántico. Durante la etapa de noviazgo, y en sus primeros tiempos de matrimonio, infidelidad era una palabra que habría podido definir sin complicaciones, porque él y Dora estaban en la misma página acerca de lo que englobaba, y tenían claro dónde estaban las líneas que delimitaban sus límites. Adentro bueno, afuera malo.

Claro que estaban las excepciones. Remus no creía tal cual en la idea de pecar con el pensamiento, sólo en obra, pero la culpa después de masturbarse viendo videos con el menor rastro de homoerotismo era la que él suponía experimentaría de sobrepasar esas líneas y transgredirlas en contra de su propia moral y dañando a Dora, y con ello a su unión de manera irreparable.

En parte estuvo en lo correcto, pero en gran medida no. Después de que ella abrió su relación invitando a otras personas a unírseles en tríos, la culpa resultó no ser el abismo negro del que creía no había retorno. En su lugar, descubrió que era más bien una tarea de exploración acerca de sí mismo, su curiosidad y sus deseos, y que recorrer ese camino a tientas era mucho más sencillo cuando a su lado tenía a Dora alentándolo a ello.

La verdadera prueba se presentó durante la primera velada que permanecieron en el club de intercambio de parejas al que se unieron cuando tras agotar recursos a su disposición se lanzaron de lleno a rutas desconocidas. El Remus del pasado no habría reconocido a ese Remus que volvió a casa satisfecho sexualmente tras innumerables encuentros anónimos y sin culpa de haber trasgredido sus votos de fidelidad, pero tampoco habría hecho lo mismo con Dora en idéntica condición que la suya, y esa afirmación había sido un clavo más a su ya maltrecho matrimonio.

Remus ya lo sabía. Que había parejas que se unían más luego de sus experiencias en el club, y parejas que se distanciaban. Había querido creer que él y Dora pertenecían al primer grupo, y hasta cierto punto así había sido al comienzo, pero después de Sirius...

Dora no había estado muy desencaminada al acusarlo de infidelidad y romper el único pacto que habían jurado jamás sobrepasar para no dañar su matrimonio, aunque en su caso no se trataba de las incontables ocasiones en las que él y Sirius se habían dedicado al sexo, sino a actividades más recientes a las que se habían entregado al retirarse a la privacidad de cualquier dormitorios y ahí hacer el amor.

Eso por no mencionar las horas acumuladas en las que habían pasado del simple contacto físico y postergado la gratificación sexual en pos de disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

El verdadero punto de quiebre no había sido encontrarse por casualidad aquella vez en la librería y después pasar juntos todas aquellas horas, sino después deliberadamente repetirlo una y otra vez a modo de citas, donde el sexo podía convertirse en un factor más cuando antes de despedirse rentaban una habitación de hotel por al menos un par de horas, pero no era un requisito esencial. No como lo era por ejemplo darse un último beso, y sin comprenderlo todavía, añorar la compañía del otro al volver a su hogar.

Descubrir que Dora no había estado tan desencaminada con sus acusaciones puso a Remus de un humor terrible al considerar por medio segundo las implicaciones que eso tenía para su matrimonio, pero sobre todo para su pequeña familia de tres, donde Teddy era la única víctima de algo que había comenzado para paliar el aburrimiento y que ahora volvía para devorarlos.

Dispuesto a poner de su parte para encontrar una solución, Remus le preguntó a Dora qué esperaba de él, y ella no hesitó.

—Deja de verlo. No te acerques más a él. Dejaremos ese club y... Buscaremos otro. Estaremos bien.

—¿Buscaremos _otro_? —Repitió Remus sin terminar de comprender cómo una resolución parcial podía ser la respuesta que buscaban para salvar su matrimonio—. ¿Y eso cómo puede ayudarnos?

—Sólo debes de ponerle fin a... lo que sea que tengas con Canis —dijo Dora con un brillo afiebrado en su mirada—. Después podremos estar bien, volver a lo de antes.

«¿Y realmente _antes_ estábamos _bien_?», se cuestionó Remus. ¿Era en verdad el antes al que hacía referencia un punto al que querían volver? Porque había opciones, etapas que como pareja habían cruzado juntos, y a las que era absurdo tratar de regresar como si el tiempo obedeciera al amor con un simple chasquido de dedos. La vida no se manejaba de esa manera, o de otro modo no habría divorcios y el amor estaría exento de una fecha de caducidad ajena a sus limitaciones inherentes.

Remus tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo por las semanas venideras cuando él y Dora pusieron un cese absoluto a sus actividades en el club, y mientras que para él el único inconveniente fue pedirle tiempo y espacio a Sirius para aclararse un poco, para ella lo fue encontrar un club que reemplazara aquel que había sido su favorito y ahora le ponía una mueca en el rostro cada vez que recordaba lo que había perdido.

Su vida sexual con Dora en ese periodo resultó ser insatisfactoria al punto en que Remus cogió por costumbre retrasar su hora de dormir pasando todo el tiempo posible con Teddy y sus preparativos de irse a la cama, y después postergando el momento recostado en el sofá con el televisor encendido y un programa cualquiera puesto como ruido de fondo.

Dora no tardó en ver a través de él y hacerle saber que ya encontraría un remedio que funcionara. Remus en cambio estuvo a punto de replicar con mordacidad que ya tenía experiencia de sus intervenciones anteriores, y que si estaban en ese punto y con el agua al cuello era por obra suya y de sus intenciones, que aunque buenas, habían horadado su matrimonio hasta dejarlo expuesto y en los huesos. 

En su lugar, preguntó:

—¿Todavía me amas?

Dora rió con nerviosismo. —¿Cómo que ‘todavía’? Lo haces sonar como si esperaras que ya no fuera así.

—Me he equivocado en la formulación —dijo Remus con calma, pues sin querer había dado con el nudo de su interior, y al darle un pequeño tirón, éste se había deshecho dejando expuesto más de lo que él habría querido descubrir—. Porque entre tú y yo siempre habrá sentimientos de por medio. Compartimos media vida y a Teddy, cómo no tenerlos, pero... ¿Todavía estas enamorada de mí? Porque yo-...

—No lo digas —imploró Dora, que entendió la línea que seguiría aquella frase, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ponerle un alto.

—Me he enamorado de Sirius.

—No pronuncies su nombre. No... —La lista de prohibiciones que Dora tenía en mente y que estaban relacionadas a Canis se agolparon en su boca, y el único sonido que consiguió articular fue un sollozo.

Un largo y agonizante sollozo que hizo doler a Remus por igual, y que propició el que sería el último abrazo que compartirían en una larga temporada.

Ambos lo sabían con certeza por fin: Su matrimonio, resquebrajado de tiempo atrás, por último había cedido a la presión y se había partido en millones de piezas y convertido en polvo.

Y el viento que los dispersaría en direcciones opuestas ya arreciaba en su dirección.

***

Marlene había estado tan absorta en la pequeña burbuja de aparente felicidad que ella y Sirius habían construido para los dos, que en un principio no comprendió cuando su esposo de varios años le pidió hablar, y sin muchos ambages, le comunicó que quería el divorcio.

—¿Uh? —Sentados a los pies de la cama que correspondía a la habitación principal de la casa y que en realidad sólo pertenecía a Marlene porque Sirius siempre se había hospedado en uno de los cuartos de invitados, ella jugueteó con un ribete de la colcha—. ¿Divorcio como en...?

—Diremos lo que tú prefieras —dijo Sirius tras una exhalación, los dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo y la vista clavada al frente—. No me desentenderé del todo, todavía tengo una responsabilidad contigo, Marlene. Puedes contarles la historia que mejor te plazca y hacerme quedar como el villano, no me importa. Te dará tiempo y me da igual asumir la culpa.

—No entiendo de qué hablas... —Musitó Marlene, que había hecho ojos ciegos y oídos sordos a todas las señales que percibía a su alrededor, y que le hablaban del fin de una era. El fin de su matrimonio, porque Sirius había encontrado el amor en el lugar más improbable de todos y ahora iban en pos de él para conseguirlo.

—Marls... —Sirius aflojó el agarre de sus dedos y buscó la mano de Marlene, que se escabulló de la suya como si el roce le quemara. Eso no evitó que Sirius continuara hablando—. No podemos seguir así.

—¿Por qué no? —Lloriqueó Marlene con un patetismo impropio para su edad.

—Porque... —Sirius exhaló con pesadez—. Hay muchas razones, y tú y yo las conocemos por igual. Nos casamos para mantener a nuestros padres fuera de nuestros asuntos y funcionó a lo largo de esta última década, pero ya estamos demasiado mayorcitos como para vivir aterrorizados de su control.

—Mis padres me desheredarán...

—Eres su única hija. A diferencia de mí que mis padres tienen a Regulus y con ello el reemplazo perfecto, apuesto a que contigo harán una excepción si te apegas a una historia acerca de cómo te he roto el corazón con mis maneras desviadas de ser y juegas bien el papel de víctima. O no —agregó Sirius sin emoción en la voz—. También podrías elegir vivir tu vida como te plazca y sin consecuencias.

—¿Qué, como tú? —Ironizó Marlene, pasando de la incredulidad a la rabia—. No me jodas, Sirius. Tú eres el primero que propuso este arreglo, ¿y ahora eres tú también el que propone romperlo?

—Básicamente, sí.

—No firmaré ningún papel de divorcio si es lo que pretendes.

—Bien —dijo Sirius con aparente calma, pero si Marlene esperaba haberle puesto punto final a la discusión, estaba equivocada—. Igual me marcharé. Para mí esto se acabó. Mis abogados te contactarán.

—¿No lo dices en serio, o sí? —Inquirió Marlene con una nota de pánico en la voz cuando Sirius se puso en pie y se dispuso a retirarse, y de entre todos los momentos para contar su odiosa bromita, su próximo exesposo tuvo que elegir justo ese.

—Querida Marlene —se giró Sirius a medias bajo el dintel de la puerta—, yo siempre soy serio.

Sirius no iba en broma con lo del divorcio, y a la mañana siguiente descubrió Marlene que éste se había preparado empacando de antemano sus pertenencias y mudándolas a un nuevo departamento que había comprado apenas el mes pasado sin comunicárselo. De poco le sirvió pedirle hablar y reconsiderarlo, pues Sirius se mostró inamovible en su decisión, y en lugar de ofrecerle un consuelo verdadero, sus únicas palabras sirvieron para exacerbar su angustia.

—Tienes treinta y cuatro años, Marlene —le recordó Sirius en una cafetería en la que se citaron a charlar, y la conversación que ella esperaba fuera de reconciliación no estaba marchando como esperaba. En lo absoluto—. ¿Hasta cuándo permitirás a tus padres decidir a quién puedes amar y a quién no?

—Eso no lo deciden ellos —replicó Marlene con petulancia, cruzando los brazos con brusquedad sobre su frente.

—¿Ah no? Porque creo recordar que intentas mantener este matrimonio de papel a flote sin importar que tanto tú como yo no podríamos estar más repelidos por el sexo opuesto de lo que ya estamos.

—No lo entiendes...

—Claro que lo entiendo. Tienes miedo, y es normal —intentó razonar Sirius no por primera vez con ella, pero Marlene se cerró aún más en sí misma, y con angustia sus dedos se clavaron en sus costillas—. Es espantoso tener que pensar en llevar a lo público lo que tan en confianza hacemos por lo privado, pero... ¿Y qué? Ya te han entregado una generosa porción de la herencia que te corresponde, tienes un trabajo que no depende de ellos, y tu propia vida para hacer con ella lo que te plazca. Este divorcio puede significar grandes cosas para ambos.

—No me incluyas en tu fantasía —farfulló Marlene, la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que mantenía a raya por simple terquedad—. No pretendas que tu egoísmo puede implicar nada más que miseria para mí.

Sirius no respondió nada, pero sólo porque ya habían tenido aquella discusión con anterioridad. Y lo que era peor, Marlene ya conocía su respuesta: Sirius no creía ser el egoísta de los dos por ir en pos de una vida bajo la luz y el escrutinio ajeno. Para él, ningún precio a pagar por esa libertad era demasiado alto, y Marlene sólo no lo entendía. Ni lo haría jamás. Sirius era el que estaba mal por forzarla a enfrentarse por su cuenta la opinión pública una vez que la verdad saliera a la luz y las habladurías comenzaran.

—Creo que deberías ir a terapia... —Dijo Sirius sobre el té que no había tocado y estaba helado sobre su mesa.

—¿Es eso lo que sugieres? ¿Terapia de parejas? Porque francamente-... —Dijo Marlene con acritud, pero Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—No. Ningún profesional debería tenernos en su consultorio oyéndonos hablar de los extremos que hemos recorrido para mantener a todos contentos excepto a nosotros mismos. Más bien me refería a... Terapia para ti, Marlene. Alguien que pueda ayudarte a-...

—Guárdatelo —le interrumpió ella—. No quiero oírlo. Mucho menos de ti.

—Últimamente es lo único que me dices con sinceridad.

—Pues harías bien en no fastidiarme más.

—Lo siento si no fui capaz de cumplir mi parte del trato hasta el final, Marls, hasta que la muerte nos separe y todo eso, pero creo que merezco encontrar la felicidad al lado de un hombre que en verdad me ame. Y que tú tengas lo mismo. Al menos te quiero lo suficiente para querer esto por igual para ti.

Marlene parpadeó, y dos gruesas lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas. —Tuve eso una vez. Durante mi estancia en New York, c-cuando mis padres... C-c-cuando ellos...

—Creo que he encontrado a mi persona, a mi propio New York aquí en Londres —dijo Sirius, y miró directamente a los ojos de Marlene para transmitirle cuán firme era en aquella determinación—. Me has llamado egoísta antes y tienes razón, eso te lo concedo; lo soy, pero tengo mis razones. Y si no es ahora... No quiero arrepentirme.

Sirius colocó su mano encima de la mesa con la palma hacia arriba, y por primera vez en las semanas que tenían separados, Marlene dejó ir su rencor y lo tocó. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, y cada uno encontró su paz.

—Firmaré los papeles del divorcio —dijo Marlene, pero incluso entonces... Tenía miedo.

Y algo muy dentro de sí le susurró que debía habituarse a la sensación a menos que hiciera algo al respecto, pero como suele suceder en casos así... Un paso a la vez.

Eso se recordó Marlene apretando más y más los dedos de Sirius: Un paso a la vez, incluso si ahora tenía que darlos por su cuenta y sin ayuda.

***

Sirius en verdad había creído que en el juramento de ‘hasta que la muerte nos separe’ que había pronunciado frente a Marlene en el altar. La boda había sido muy del gusto de sus respectivas familias, repleta de glamour y con lujos exudando por doquier, pero eso no había impedido que mientras él tomaba las manos de Marlene y pronunciaba su juramento en voz alta las palabras fueran sinceras. No había mentido, pero bajo esa misma consigna era que ahora mismo tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

Marlene merecía más que un matrimonio vacío, del mismo modo en que Sirius aceptaría asumir para ambos el papel del malo al empezar con los trámites del divorcio. Dar ese paso había sido sumamente doloroso. La comodidad de su refugio, de saber que las habladurías podían congregarse a su alrededor pero que no importaban porque estaban casados en un respetable matrimonio ‘entre los de su clase’ como adoraban sus padres recalcar a la menor oportunidad y esa era su mejor carta de salvación, ya no existía más. Se había acabado en un fuego que ni cenizas dejó.

Sirius iba a renunciar a todo aquello sin dar vuelta atrás.

Por Remus.

Y no había hesitación alguna de su parte.

A diferencia de su relación con Marlene, en donde las charlas acerca de los límites, lo que se esperaba el uno del otro, de las directrices que juntos planeaban tomar como pareja y las reglas que planeaban implementar para que lo suyo funcionara, con Remus eso jamás ocurrió.

De hecho, él y Remus perdieron tiempo valioso evitando hablar del tema, convencidos de estar haciendo con ello lo correcto incluso si durante ese periodo las dudas de estar haciendo lo correcto eran constantes.

Acostumbrado a ser directo con Marlene y tener claras sus expectativas y resultados, Sirius agonizaba sin par con y sin Remus constantemente. Su compañía en el club era motivo de gozo constante, y por primera vez en su vida experimentó celos al saber que no tenía sobre él un derecho de posesión que lo hiciera sólo suyo. Para Remus fue igual, de eso se enteraría después, pero mientras ocurría era un dolor perpetuo clavado en el costado para el cual no tenía paciencia. Y sus ausencias no eran mejores. Las reuniones en el club nunca eran lo suficientemente seguidas como para satisfacer su necesidad por Remus, e incluso sus encuentros extraoficiales lo dejaban anhelando su compañía dentro y fuera de la cama.

Remus resultó ser mejor que él para disimular, y eso sólo contribuyó a que Sirius estuviera a punto de rendirse.

De hecho, ambos habían llegado al punto de considerar una separación abrupta y sin explicaciones cuando Sirius por fin concilió los dos aspectos de su vida que más lo atormentaban, y que relacionados o no entre sí, debía de ponerles punto y aparte.

—Voy a divorciarme —dijo Sirius al aire, él y Remus disfrutando de la última media hora que tenían a su disposición en la habitación de hotel que habían rentado para la ocasión.

Así era su rutina de los martes en las primeras horas de la tarde, cuando Remus ‘hacía la compra’ y Sirius ‘acudía al gimnasio’. En su lugar, el que llegaba primero al hotel subía antes a la habitación que se había vuelto suya por dos horas cada semana sin importar cuántos más hubieran pasado por las sábanas, pero hasta el momento ninguno había conseguido desnudarse del todo antes de que el otro arribara al cuarto antes y se encargara del resto de las prendas.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se habían encontrado en aquella cama, pero Sirius se propuso memorizar cada instante de ese momento para la posteridad, porque incluso si se topaba con la absoluta indiferencia de Remus por su declaración, él tenía claro que acababa de tomar una decisión para la que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—Oh —musitó Remus, que recostado a su lado, no se movió ni un milímetro—. Al menos no tienen hijos que compliquen el proceso.

«No como tú y... Dora», pensó Sirius, dándole a la esposa de Remus el nombre que le correspondía, porque aquella era la vida real y no la doble (y secreta) vida que vivían en el club y merecía respeto.

—Eso no lo hace más fácil en nuestro caso.

—Claro, la repartición de bienes... —Murmuró Remus, pero su mente parecía estar en otro lado.

Observándolo de perfil, Sirius se preguntó si no sería un error suyo suponer que esa tenue línea de tensión en medio de la frente de Remus era por su causa.

—Me enamoré de una persona —dijo Sirius, y sólo entonces reaccionó Remus al contener la respiración—. No es lo ideal. Hice un trato con Marlene hace tantos años, y me sabe fatal faltar a mi palabra, pero...

Porque las acciones hablaban mejor por ellos que las palabras, Sirius extendió una mano en el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, y al rozar la cadera de Remus éste tuvo un estremecimiento. Sirius esperó que se apartara, y Remus lo sorprendió al girarse por completo en su costado y enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme exactamente? —Lo retó a ser sincero, y con sus ojos sobre los de Remus, Sirius lo hizo.

—Que me he enamorado de ti y pienso dejar a mi esposa por tu causa.

—Yo nunca te lo pedí.

—Ya.

—Y a diferencia de ti, yo tengo un matrimonio real, y un hijo todavía pequeño...

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces...?

Sirius suspiró, y rompió la conexión de sus miradas. Era demasiado. Si iba a exponerse de ese modo, no quería hacerlo más penoso de lo que ya lo era.

—No estoy pidiendo nada, ni... Lo que sea. Pero creí que debías de saberlo, por si acaso...

—¿Si acaso _qué_? —Enfatizó Remus, y la incertidumbre en su tono de voz le dio un mínimo rastro de esperanza a Sirius.

—Táchame de engreído, pero creo que mis sentimientos son correspondidos. —Una pausa, donde Remus no lo corrigió—. Pero no soy tan inocente como para creer que vas a tomar el mismo camino que yo y hacer esa misma elección. Es como has dicho antes, tienes una esposa e hijo, y no me atrevería a pedirte nada más de lo que estés dispuesto a ofrecerme.

—Mierda, Sirius... —Rezongó Remus, pues una voz que la verdad estaba expuesta, era imposible ignorarla.

—Lo siento —musitó éste sin hacerlo en realidad.

Ya no había retorno posible. Quizá nunca lo había habido...

Sirius no presionó a Remus para darle una respuesta. En primer lugar, nunca había existido una pregunta, sólo una declaración, así que mientras proseguía con los trámites de su divorcio y veía la vida que hasta entonces se había forjado al lado de Marlene hacerse polvo a ojos vistas, se contentó con la rutina de normalidad que mantuvieron a pesar de las circunstancias. Esos martes en el hotel al lado de Remus se convirtieron en su momento más preciado de la semana, y aunque se forzó a no hacerse falsas ilusiones al respecto, tenía la impresión de que para su amante era igual.

Daba lo mismo si esa situación se prolongaba hasta el infinito. Sirius nunca había sido tan feliz, y aunque no del todo convencidos por las migajas con las que su amigo se contentaba, James y Lily le brindaron su apoyo.

Sobre todo ésta última, que a pesar de tener a Marlene como una amiga de más tiempo y cercanía, no compartía con ella sus razones primero para aferrarse a no firmar el divorcio amigable que Sirius le ofrecía y después el patetismo con el que quiso escudarse para ganar simpatías.

—Estaría más tranquila por ti si nos dejaras conocer a Remus —dijo Lily en una ocasión, ni la primera, pero Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—Eso no depende de mí, y lo sabes.

—Mmm...

De hecho, con Remus pocas cosas dependían de Sirius, porque era él quien dictaba cuándo podían verse y en qué condiciones, y aunque en un inicio Sirius encontró fastidioso tal deseo de control, pronto escuchó de boca de Remus que éste prefería hacerlo así luego de que entregarle por completo las riendas de su matrimonio a Dora ocasionaran daño irreparable a su relación.

Fue en esas salidas cuando Sirius conoció a Teddy, y Remus lo presentó como un amigo de papá antes de mandarlo a jugar al área de juegos. Esas citas que por lo general ocurrían con chaperón en algún restaurante con zona infantil para que Teddy tuviera espacio para jugar y Remus un pretexto para salir de casa fueron la prueba final por la cual pasó Sirius cuando el niño se lastimó al caer mal, y en lugar de ignorarlo o actuar fastidiado, Sirius intervino cortando la crisis de Remus para tranquilizar a Teddy.

—Dijiste que no tenías ningún hijo —le acusó Remus con humor más tarde, pero también con curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas a mi ahijado Harry? Todo lo que sé de críos lo sé por él.

—¿Entonces no los odias?

—¿Qué, a los críos? Pf, para nada —dijo Sirius sin sospechar que se estaba colocando bajo una nueva luz ante Remus—. Siempre quise ser padre, pero Marlene... Bueno, ahora me doy por satisfecho con tener a Harry. Ser su padrino es lo más cerca que estaré de la paternidad. Y estoy bien con eso. La sangre no lo es todo para llamar a otra persona familia.

—Ya veo...

***

No fue la típica historia de amor.

No fue rápido, ni sencillo, tampoco siguió un camino lineal, y gran parte de los detalles de su relación inicial los guardaron para sí para no escandalizar a la familia y amigos que celebraron con ellos, pero Remus y Sirius formalizaron su unión una vez concluidos sus respectivos divorcios, con Marlene mudándose a New York a buscar de vuelta la chispa que había perdido ahí tantos años atrás y Dora compartiendo a Teddy en una custodia equitativa con Remus.

No todas las partes consiguieron su final feliz, y a ratos Sirius o Remus tenían la impresión que el absoluto ganador había sido su egoísmo, pero... Bastaba recordar la felicidad que ahora era la suma de sus corazones para alejar las dudas, para apreciar lo que tenían, pero sobre todo, para rememorar los pagos que habían hecho en el camino para llegar a ese punto.

Dos divorcios, uno por amor y otro por conveniencia, y que a ratos costaba diferenciar cuál era cuál...

En todo caso, ya no importaba. Eso estaba en el pasado, y juntos, Remus y Sirius planeaban sólo pensar en el futuro que les esperaba. Juntos.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay finales para todos, pero no felicidad... En lo personal, creo que Dora vio problemas donde no los había y los creó. La única que me da pena es Marlene. Y en cuanto a Remus y Sirius... Estaban destinados a ser. Con eso los dejo :) Agradecería cualquier kudos/comentario suyo, siempre es grato saber que llegaron al final conmigo.  
> Besucos y hasta la próxima~!

**Author's Note:**

> Son 4 capítulos en total que planeo actualizar los lunes de cada semana. Si hay comentarios, verán otro capítulo el viernes, si no, al siguiente lunes.   
> Graxie por leer~


End file.
